A New Beginning
by jcott3
Summary: Gail Kim has had enough of being "a good girl". Meanwhile, Michelle McCool and Layla El have had enough of each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A NEW BEGINNING**

(A/N: This story is coming about due to my total disgust for the current situation of the WWE women's division. I have no idea where some of this is going to go, but feel free to join me on the ride. Reviews are always welcome (I live for them), and as usual, I don't own any of the people in this story, WWE does.)

**NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS – SEPTEMBER 19, 2010 – Chicago, IL**

Some generic background music came over the PA as the WWE Divas made their way to ringside to be the lumberjills for the upcoming match. Justin Roberts began his announcements:

"This match is scheduled for one fall and is a unification match. Making her way to the ring, from Los Angeles, California, the reigning WWE Divas Champion, Melina!" The red carpet was brought out and Melina made her way to the ring, climbed the ropes and did her usual split before slipping into the ring. Justin continued. "Her opponent: from Palatka, Florida, representing the co-Women's Champions, Michelle McCool!" Michelle made her way out to the ring. From the apron, she glared at her former BFF, Layla El, then stepped into the ring.

"And introducing now, to present the new WWE Women's Championship belt to the winner, WWE Hall Of Famer, Wendi Richter!" Wendi walked out carrying a pillow with the new Women's title belt on it. She walked down the aisle and into the ring, showed the belt to Michelle and Melina, then to the fans before stepping out of the ring and having a seat at ringside. The referee called for the bell and the match was underway.

The match started off with Melina getting the better of Michelle, until Michelle stuck her finger in Melina's eye and took advantage of it. Michelle threw everything she had at her, but grew increasingly frustrated with her inability to put Melina away. As Melina struggled to her feet, Michelle backed up to the ropes, preparing to give her a big boot as soon as she was standing. When Melina got to her feet, Michelle prepared to charge, but Layla reached in and tripped Michelle, causing her to fall face-first into the mat. As Michelle got up, Melina stretched her leg up behind Michelle's head and dropped her to the mat with the Sunset Split. Melina went for the cover and got the three-count.

The decision was announced: "Here is your winner, and Unified Women's Champion, Melina!" Wendi presented Melina the new belt and gave her a hug. Melina began celebrating with the other divas as her opponent looked on, outraged. Standing in the ring, Michelle was furious as she watched Melina head away from the ring in triumph, but was even more outraged at the smirk Layla gave her.

* * *

**RAW – SEPTEMBER 20, 2010 – Indianapolis, IN**

Tonight's women's match was a tag team affair, pitting Maryse and Tamina Uso against Gail Kim and the new Unified Women's Champion, Melina. Gail and Tamina started the match. It went back and forth, but in the end, Melina hit Maryse with the Extreme Makeover and scored the pin for her team. The announcement was made. "Here are your winners: the team of Gail Kim and Melina!" The two raised their hands in victory, Gail holding Melina's right hand with her left – then grabbed Melina's arm with both hands, raised her foot and hit the Eat Defeat on her own partner. Gail continued beating on Melina, then locked in an Octopus Stretch. Officials came down to the ring to break it up, and Gail released the hold. Satisfied that her message had been heard, she headed up the aisle to the stage as they tended to Melina.

Later, in the backstage interview area, Gail was asked to explain her actions. She answered, "Ever since I came back to WWE, I have worked and slaved and sacrificed and been the good girl and what do I have to show for it? Nothing! Melina sat out most of the year and as soon as she comes back, the WWE brass handed her a title shot on a silver platter. She didn't have to work her way back up or anything. I'm sick and tired of her getting special treatment from the higher-ups. She's going to find out first-hand what happens when she has to deal with a _real_ woman. Melina, when you step into the ring with me, you'll be leaving without the Unified Women's Title, I guarantee it!"

* * *

**SMACKDOWN – SEPTEMBER 24, 2010 – Bloomington, IL**

It was rematch time on Smackdown as WWE Unified Women's Champion, Melina, was set to defend against the woman she defeated for the title, Michelle McCool. Michelle was still angry over what had happened a few days earlier, and looked to prove that her loss was nothing but a fluke.

As soon as the bell rang, Michelle after Melina like an uncaged beast, wreaking havoc on the Champion. As Michelle prepared to finish off Melina, Layla El walked out onto the stage. Michelle pointed at her former partner-in-crime, then at her opponent and said, "Watch and learn". Michelle picked up Melina and tried to set up the Faith Breaker, but Melina would not co-operate with her plans and turned it into a surprise pinning combination. Melina scored the win for a successful title defense. The champion grabbed her belt and headed up the aisle and up the ramp, the proud victor.

After the commercial, Michelle McCool was still in the ring. She now had a folding chair and a microphone in her hands. She opened the chair and yelled, "This is completely unfair! I was robbed! And I'm not leaving from this spot until I get another shot at the title!" Michelle sat down in the chair, folded her arms across her chest and waited, much to the aggravation of the fans.

Eventually, some familiar music came over the PA, and Layla El came out onto the stage with a mic in her hand. She looked out to the ring and said, "Face it, Michelle – you lost! Accept it. You're a loser, and you always were. You were nothing without me before, and you're nothing without me now. You needed me, but I don't need you. I didn't need you muscling in and taking half of MY women's title belt. I didn't need a 'co-champion'. I didn't need a BFF who only cared about herself. So, whatcha gonna do now that you're all alone?"

Before Michelle could answer, Teddy Long's music came on and the Smackdown General Manager came out onto the stage. Teddy borrowed Layla's mic and said, "I'll be honest and fair, Michelle. You have a point. You were robbed. You do deserve a rematch. So, for next week, it will be Michelle McCool vs. Melina one more time. However, if you fail to win the Unified Women's Championship this time, you go to the back of the line. You don't get another shot as long as Melina is champion. That OK with you?"

Still sitting in the middle of the ring, Michelle asked, "Just one thing – what do you plan on doing about HER?", pointing at Layla. "I don't want her costing me another title match. I want her banned from ringside – NO! I want her banned from the building."

Teddy answered her by saying, "I'll do better than that. To make sure she can't interfere, Layla El will be in a personal cage 15 feet above the ring. Is that good enough for you?" Michelle said, "Yes" and stood up to leave the ring, ending her hijacking of the show.


	2. Chapter 2

**RAW - SEPTEMBER 27, 2010 - Indianapolis, IN**

The WWE Unified Women's Champion, Melina, made her way down to the ring. She greeted the fans enthusicstically as she made her way to ringside, then climbed up onto the apron, up the ropes and dropped into her trademark split before sliding into the ring. Afterwards, her opponent for the evening, Jillian, made her way to the ring. For tonight, the WWE's resident songbird did not serenade the fans with her "unique" vocal stylings.

The match lasted about three minutes and even though Jillian got some good licks in, it wasn't enough to overcome the champion. Melina hit the Sunset Split and scored the win. After the match, Melina celebrated with the fans at ringside until Gail Kim's music came over the PA and she came out onto the stage with a microphone.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Gail told Mel from across the arena. "You sit out most of the year, then just waltz right back in here and get a title shot. What kind of favors have you been doing in the back? Hmmm?"

Melina climbed back into the ring with Justin Roberts' mic and responded to Gail's accusation. "First of all, Gail, I was out with a torn ACL. I had surgery. I had rehab to do. Second, I got a title shot because I was a champion when I got hurt, and nobody beat me to take the title from me. Third, if you don't think I deserve this belt, then why don't you just walk your skinny little butt down that aisle - and try to take it away from me!"

Gail started to walk down the aisle when the overhead lights blinked and the "you've got mail" chirp came over the PA. Michael Cole stood up and walked over to the podium where the computer the mystery GM sends his e-mails to was located. Cole announced, "I have received an e-mail from our General Manager. And I quote: Gail, it's understandable that you're frustrated over the lack of title shots you've received. And Melina, it's equally understandable that you want to prove you deserve to be Unified Women's Champion. I will make a match between the two of you, but you're not going to fight here tonight on Raw. Instead, you will face each other this Sunday at Hell In A Cell on pay-per-view."

Both women appeared satisfied with the announcement. Gail backed up the ramp, signaling that after their match, the title belt would be hers.

* * *

**SMACKDOWN - OCTOBER 1, 2010 - Oklahoma City, OK**

Tonight's women's matchup was a rematch from last week: WWE Unified Women's Champion Melina will defend against Michelle McCool, with the stipulation that if Michelle failed to win the title from Melina, she would get no further title shots as long as Melina is champion. Further, to prevent the outside interference that marred their last encounter, Michelle's former BFF, Layla El, would be in a cage above the ring.

Michelle came out first, followed by Melina and lastly, Layla. Michelle and Layla almost got into it before the match ever began. Officials at ringside calmed the situation down, Layla calmly stepped into the cage and was lifted up into the air so the match could begin.

Melina got off to a fast start, frustrating Michelle with her agility and speed, but her talents couldn't stave off a thumb to the eye from Michelle. The "Cool" half of the former "Team Lay-Cool" went to work battering Melina. Along the way, Michelle took time out to taunt her former best friend. Layla yelled back at her and led the crowd in rooting for Melina. It must have worked, because Melina found the strength to counter Michelle's attempt at a back bodydrop by hitting the Extreme Makeover. Alas, Melina was too tired from the beating she had taken to go for a cover, but she began feeling her second wind as the crowd got behind her. Melina started going to town on Michelle, and Layla cheered Mel on all the way.

Melina whipped Michelle into the ropes, and Michelle geared up to give Mel a big boot to the face, but when Michelle went for the move, Mel did a split to get out of the way and the referee wound up on the receiving end of Michelle's foot. As the ref reeled from the blow, trying to get his bearings back, Layla pulled a set of brass knuckles from out of her top. She reached her hand out of the cage and tossed them to Melina, yelling "Mel! Catch!"

Melina went to catch the weapon, but Michelle went for them, too. Mel and 'Chelle struggled to get control of the knucks, neither one giving up. Michelle kicked her opponent in the stomach to finally gain control of them and held the knucks up, but just as she did, the referee turned around back to the action. Upon seeing Melina on the mat and Michelle standing over her with a weapon in her hands, he immediately disqualified her and called for the bell.

Michelle was absolutely LIVID! She argued her point that she didn't use the weapon, but it wasn't enough to convince the ref. Tony Chimel announced, "Here is your winner, as a result of a disqualification, and STILL WWE Unified Women's Champion, ME-LINA!" The ref raised Melina's hand as he returned the championship belt to her.

After she was lowered and released from her cage, Layla headed up the aisle with Melina. She looked back briefly to thumb her nose at her former best friend. Michelle just growled back, "I'm gonna get you for this!"


	3. Chapter 3

**OCTOBER 3, 2010 - HELL IN A CELL - Dallas, TX**

It was now time for the WWE Unified Women's Championship match, as the champion, Melina, defended against Gail Kim. Gail made her way to the ring first, followed by Melina. Melina climbed the ropes as she dropped into her trademark split, Gail hit her with a baseball slide, knocking her off the ring apron and the match was underway.

Gail slid out of the ring on top of Melina and began punching her with right hands. Melina rolled over and reversed, punching Gail in the face. The ref got Melina off of Gail, but the 'Red Carpet Diva' ducked around the ref and went back to beating on Gail, backing her up against the apron as she punched her. The ref again grabbed Melina to break it up, but Melina again slipped away. Mel and Gail grabbed each other by the hair and slammed each other into the apron as they made their way around the ringside area. Melina held onto Gail's hair and threw her back into the ring, then followed her in.

Once Melina was in the ring, she went to lock up with Gail, but Gail ducked under and applied a hammerlock. Melina struggled to free herself before managing to grab Gail in a headlock and kneed her in the face, causing Gail to release Melina. Melina whipped Gail into the ropes, but Gail put the brakes on and was able to stop before Mel could do anything.

The two women circled each other, looking for an opening. Gail put her hand up to lock up with Melina and she prepared to do the same, but Gail kicked her in the gut and followed up with a hair grab and slamming Mel headfirst into the mat. Gail stood Melina up and clotheslined her back down to the mat, followed by an elbow drop. Gail went for a cover, but only got a two-count. Gail grape-vined Melina's legs in hers, grabbed her by the chin and rolled back into a submission hold. Gail held her for a long time, but couldn't get her to tap out.

Unable to get Melina to submit that way, Gail released the hold to try something else. She grabbed Melina's leg and locked in an Argentine Leglock. Melina screamed in pain but would not give up. She writhed in pain for a while, then began hitting Gail in the leg, trying to free herself. Gail eventually released the hold, but the damage had been done. Gail stood over Melina to bring her to her feet, but Melina grabbed Gail and went for a Small Package, only getting a two-count. Melina struggled to regain her momentum as Gail prepared her next attaack.

Gail came after her Melina, but from her knees, Mel punched Gail in the stomach, then snap-mared her over onto the mat. Melina could start feeling her second wind and the crowd could feel it, too. Gail punched Melina in the head, and Mel punched her right back. The two traded blows a second time. The third time Gail tried for a punch, Melina blocked it and delivered a punch of her own. Mel backed Gail into the ropes and gave her an Irish Whip across the ring, following up with a shoulderblock. Mel grabbed Gail by the hair and slammed her head into the mat several times. As Gail struggled to her feet, Melina knocked her down with a clothesline. When Gail got to her feet, Melina knocked her back down again with an elbow smash. Mel went for the cover, but again, only got a two-count. Gail struggled to her feet again and Melina dove over her into a Sunset Flip, again only getting a two-count. Gail backed up into the corner, begging off the attack. Melina went in after her and Gail grabbed her by the waistband, pulling her forward and causing her to fall out of the ring.

As the ref counted her out of the ring, Melina struggled to get back onto the apron and Gail grabbed her by the hair. Gail tried to slam her head into the turnbuckle, but Melina blocked it, slammed Gail's head into the turnbuckle, then grabbed Gail's hair and dropped off the ring apron, Hot-Shotting Gail's throat across the rope. Mel climbed back up on the apron as Gail kneeled near the ropes, trying to catch her breath.

Mel catapulted herself over Gail for a Sunset Flip, but didn't have enough momentum to get Gail down. Gail dropped with her knees on Melina's shoulders and raised her hands in triumph as she went for the cover, but Mel raised her legs, hooked them under Gail's arms and reversed the move, getting the three-count and the win. Justin Roberts announced, "Here is you winner, and STILL WWE Unified Women's Champion, ME-LINA!"

Gail was furious over losing the match and attacked Melina before she could celebrate her win. She shoulderblocked Mel, sending her out of the ring. Gail followed her and slammed her head-first into the steel ring steps, then followed up with a DDT into the floor in front of the ring by the hard camera. Gail climbed up onto the apron, raised her arms in mock victory, then gave a double 'thumbs down'. As she did so, the Hell In A Cell cage began to lower around the ring.

**MICHAEL COLE: **Oh my God, the cage is lowering!

**JERRY LAWLER:** That's the most unforgiving structure in all of sports entertainment! That's no place for a woman!

Lawler took off his headset and tried to help, but the cage had fully lowered before he get over and lend any assistance. Gail slammed Melina's head into the support bars of the cage and ground her face into the steel mesh. Gail backed Melina up against the ring post, then snaked around behind her and locked in a Flying Dragon. Melina screamed in pain, but with Gail locked onto both arms, she couldn't move. With the steel ring post against her back, the hold was even more painful than usual. Melina slumped down in pain and Gail released the hold.

Gail then dragged Melina into position and began climbing up the side of the cage. When she had climbed as high as she could, Gail turned herself around, holding onto the cage roof to steady herself. She then jumped off and delivered a BIG Splash to Melina. Gail struggled to her feet and yelled, "Serves you right!"

By this time, officials had managed to open the cage and get in to help. Two road agents escorted Gail to the backstage area while the medical personnel looked over Melina and helped her to the back for further attention.


	4. Chapter 4

**RAW - OCTOBER 4, 2010 - Wichita, KS**

Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler recapped the events of the previous night's Unified Women's Championship match between Melina and Gail Kim, including Melina's victory, Gail's post-match attack with the lowering of the cage and Gail's splash. Cole informed the audience that Melina was taken a local medical facility in Dallas and would not be in the arena tonight.

Gail Kim's music came over the PA, and the Canad-Asian made her way to the ring. Once in the ring, she took the mic from Justin Roberts and began to speak to the crowd. "That no-good slut Melina got lucky last night and managed to steal a victory over me - but her luck didn't hold out. It seems she had a little accident, and wound herself up in the hospital. Oh, but don't worry, I'm still here for all of you. And when I get her in the ring again, I will take the Unified Women's title and then this company can finally have a champion it can be proud of."

Gail was about to continue speaking when Eve Torres' music came over the PA. Eve had a mic in her hand and told Gail, "Melina may not be here tonight - but I AM! And since you're already in the ring, why don't we have ourselves a match?" Gail beckoned her with her hand and Eve came down to the ring. A ref hustled down to the ring just behind her and the match was underway.

The early part of the match was slow-going, neither one able to get an advantage. Gail raked Eve's eyes with her fingernails then went on the offense. Gail went to town on her young opponent, but couldn't put her away. Eve fought back and started getting the better of Gail. Eve tried for an Irish Whip, but Gail reversed it and locked in the Octopus Stretch. Eve writhed in pain and tried to find a way to get to the ropes, but couldn't reach and couldn't escape, leading her to only one course of action: submission. She tapped out and Justin Roberts announced Gail as the winner.

But Gail wasn't finished yet. She refused to release the hold, even after the bell rang a second time to signal the end of the match. The ref tried to get her to break, but Gail kicked him in the groin. The ref writhed in pain on the mat, but was able to tell Justin to announce that he'd reversed the decision, and that Eve Torres was now the winner of the match. Gail was outraged at the announcement. She released the hold, then kicked Eve in the stomach before leaving the ring as officials came to the ring to check on Eve.

* * *

**SUPERSTARS - OCTOBER 7, 2010**

Tonight's Superstars Divas match pitted Jillian Hall against Brie Bella, accompanied by her twin sister, Nikki. The match started off even, then Jillian got on the offensive. She seemed on her way to an easy win when the ref warned her about her tactics. While his back was turned, Brie and Nikki switched places. Nikki tried for a small package to catch Jillian by surprise, but Jillian was able to get her foot into the ropes, causing the ref to stop the count. Nikki went to pick Jillian up by her hair, but the WWE's resident songbird grabbed Nikki's waistband and pulled her forward, causing her to go in between the ropes and bonk heads with Brie. Jillian caught Nikki in a schoolgirl roll-up and got the three-count for the win. After the match, Jillian dropped down on her knees and raised her arms in triumph, as she finally got the monkey off her back and beat the Bellas.

When the show went into a commercial, Jillian took the mic and addressed the crowd. "Some of you may have heard a rumor that I received an offer to go to FCW and become a trainer. Well, I'm here to say that the rumors are true, and this is my last night in WWE. I just want to thank each and every one of you fans for allowing me to live the dream for these last six years. I know I wasn't always on your side, but everything I did in this ring was all for you."

After she finished speaking, the crowd began to appluad for her. Brie and Nikki climbed back into the ring and each gave Jillian a farewell hug. Jillian seemed to be overcome with emotion by the crowd's reaction. She wiped a tear from her eye and said, "Thank you so much, and I just want you know ...", then she began to sing in her trademark style, "that IIIIIIIIIII-I-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, and IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII..."

The Bellas plugged their ears at first, then mock-attacked Jillian and took the mic away from her, giving it back to Justin. Jillian laughed, then hugged Brie and Nikki one more time before all three of them headed up the ramp together. From the stage, Jillian waved to the crowd one last time before she headed to the back.

_(A/N: I know some of you would have liked Jillian's farewell to be part of the show, but I put it during the commercial because I wanted her and the Bellas to "break character" during the farewell.)_

* * *

**SMACKDOWN - OCTOBER 8, 2010 - Topeka, KS**

With Melina still in the hospital, tonight's women's match featured Michelle McCool taking on Kelly Kelly. Kelly came to the ring first, then Michelle. Michelle refused to get into the ring, claiming that 'Smelly Kelly' reeked. She held her nose and waved her hand in front of her, making a sour face from the 'stench', but as she did so, Layla El came through the audience, hit Michelle from behind and threw her into the ring. Now that both participants were in, the match could begin.

K2 started off fast, frustrating Michelle and countering all of her moves. Layla cheered Kelly on from ringside. Kelly continued her onslaught going for a back handspring elbow, but she took too long posing for the crowd and Michelle was able to move out of the way, then drove a big boot to Kelly's head. Michelle taunted her former BFF, then went to work methodically beating on Kelly. As Michelle beat on Kelly, Layla continued shouting encouragement, trying to get the crowd behind her. It worked and Kelly began to rally. Kelly took over on the offensive and got some good licks in, until Michelle caught her and gave her a Hot Shot on the ropes.

As Kelly tried to catch her breath, Layla climbed up onto the ring apron. Michelle yelled at Layla and the ref ordered her off, but Layla had laid a roll of coins on the apron before she climbed up. As she and the ref argued, she rolled it with her foot between his legs over to Kelly. She grabbed the weapon and when Michelle turned towards her, K2 let her have it, then tucked it away in her top as Layla hopped off the apron and the ref turned around, saw the cover and made the three-count. Tony Chimel announced the decision and Kelly celebrated with Layla, but Michelle was still laid out cold in the middle of the ring.


	5. Chapter 5

**RAW - OCTOBER 11, 2010 - Seattle, WA**

Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler recapped the events from Hell In A Cell that sent the WWE Unified Women's Champion, Melina, to the hospital. After the recap, The Red Carpet Diva came out to make her return to the ring. She did her usual split entrance, then waited in the ring for her opponent, Alicia Fox. The match only lasted about 3 minutes, and Alicia got some good offense in, but it wasn't enough as Melina hit the Sunset Split and got the win for a successful title defense.

After the match, Melina got in an argument with a fan at ringside. The fan wore a backwards baseball cap and shades, as well as a homemade Gail Kim T-shirt, with Gail's name written in the form of a yin-yang symbol, similar to the flag of South Korea. The fan showed her support for Gail and told Melina that she was going down.

Later that night, there was a second women's match. Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler recapped the events from last week between Gail Kim and Eve Torres, and announced that by order of the General Manager, they would face each other again tonight - in a no-disqualification match. Gail and Eve made their entrances, then it was match time. The match was a long, brutal affair that went on through a commercial break.

Late in the match, Gail and Eve fought outside the ring. Eve reversed an Irish whip and sent Gail into the ringpost. Before Eve could follow up, she found herself in a argument with the Gail Kim fan at ringside. The two yelled back and forth at each other. Eve tried to walk away gracefully, but the fan threw her drink at her. Eve went after her and provided the opening for Gail to grab Eve and run her shoulder-first into the ringpost. Gail then shoved Eve back into the ring and locked in a Japanese armbar. Eve struggled to try and reach the ropes, but couldn't budge Gail and was forced to tap out. Gail did not immediately release the hold and only let go after the bell rang a second time. After she was declared the winner, Gail left the ring and high-fived with the fan before she left the ringside area.

* * *

**SMACKDOWN - OCTOBER 15, 2010 - Portland, OR**

Tonight's women's match featured Layla El facing off against Rosa Mendes. Layla and Rosa went at it for a few minutes, but Rosa just didn't have it that night and found out herself on the receiving end of a Lay-Out and Layla came away with the win.

After the match, Layla was heading for the Divas dressing room, happy with her victory. When she opened the door to go in, she wound up on the business end of Michelle McCool's big boot. Caught by surprise, Layla took the full force of the blow on her jaw and went down hard. Michelle picked her up by the hair and slammed her head-first into the wall. Michelle sarcastically said, "Come along, Crumpet!", then dragged Layla by her hair down the hall as the show went into commercial.

After the commercial, Michelle dragged Layla into the catering area backstage. Michelle picked Layla up and slammed her on a table, then delivered an elbow to Layla's head. Michelle followed up by beating on her former best friend with anything she could get her hands on - mustard, ketchup, pepper shakers, trays, grilling racks, even trying to choke her by shoving a chicken breast down her throat.

As the beatdown continued, Teddy Long showed up with security guards to break it up. He told the two former BFF's, "I've had enough of you two ruining my show with your petty arguing. I was going to save this for Bragging Rights, but it can't wait that long. So next week, you two are facing each other in that ring, and then we'll see just who's top diva around here."

Security helped Layla up and escorted her to the Divas dressing room. Michelle stayed behind and gave a sinister grin to the camera.


	6. Chapter 6

**RAW - OCTOBER 18, 2010 - Calgary, Alberta, Canada**

Melina's music came over the PA and the crowd cheered as the red carpet was rolled out and the A-List Diva made her way to ringside. She stepped into the ring and saluted the cheering fans. She then climbed up the ropes near the commentator's table and did her trademark split before sliding under the bottom rope and off the apron, then headed over to the commentator's table to join Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler to help call this evening's women's match.

Gail Kim's music came on and she made her way to ringside. Melina resisted the urge to go off on her rival diva in her commentary. Gail made her way around the ring, soaking up the boos and catcalls coming from the fans, except from one. One woman wearing shades and a backwards baseball cap, as well as her Gail Kim yin-yang T-shirt, applauded her hero, saying "Gail, you're the best, I love you! Woooooo!" Gail gave her one and only fan a high-five and climbed into the ring.

Gail took the mic from Justin Roberts and as her music faded out, she asked, "Whose bright idea was it to have a number one contender's match? We already know that the number one contender for the Unified Women's title is ME! I laid out Melina and I dealt with Eve Torres the last two weeks in a row. Who else is left that they think they can stand between me and the title shot we all know I rightfully deserve?"

As Gail finished her last statement, she got an answer as the familiar music came over the PA and the crowd went absolutely wild! Justin took back his mic and announced: "Her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Bret 'The Hitman' Hart, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Natalya!" Nattie and her uncle made their way to the ring while Gail screamed "No! No! This isn't fair! This isn't right!"

Natalya took off her ring jacket, climbed into the ring and as soon as the ref called for the bell, went right after Gail. Nattie used her superior size and strength to punish Gail with forearm shots. Gail backed into the corner and tried to beg off, but Nattie kicked her in the gut, grabbed her in a headlock and dragged her back to the middle of the ring. Gail backed up to the ropes and tried to shove Nattie off, but she held onto the headlock and Gail was still stuck in her grasp. Gail backed up into the ropes and tried again to shove Nattie off. This time she had success and Nattie bounced off the ropes on the other side. Gail tried for a shoulderblock, but Natalya went for one, too. Nattie's larger size allowed her to knock Gail down to the mat. Nattie bounced off the ropes again and Gail stayed down on the mat to allow her opponent to cross over her. As Nattie passed over and bounced off the other side, Gail got to her feet and prepared to leap-frog over, but Nattie instead caught her and slammed her down into the mat with a spinebuster! Natalya went for a cover, but only got a count of two. Nattie grabbed Gail by the hair, brought her to her feet and whipped her into the ropes for a back bodydrop, but Gail held on and slid out of the ring under the bottom rope.

As Gail stood outside the ring, trying to catch her breath, Bret went to check on her. As he approached, she yelled at the ref, "Get him back!" The referee warned Bret to give Gail her space, and he just raised his hands and stepped back. Gail climbed up the ring steps onto the apron, then demanded the ref get Nattie back so she could step into the ring.

Once back in, Gail and Natalya locked up again. Nattie backed Gail into the ropes and whipped her across the ring. Nattie prepared for a back bodydrop, but Gail did a baseball slide between her legs, then kicked Nattie in the leg, causing her to drop down to one knee. Gail sprang to her feet and went on the offensive, barraging the hometown heroine with everything she had.

The match went into a commercial and when they came back, Natalya looked like she was done for. Smelling blood, Gail went for the Flying Dragon submission hold to put her away. Nattie was intense pain, but would not tap out. She struggled to maintain her vertical base, knowing if she went down to the mat, it would give Gail a significant advantage. Nattie finally was able to grab onto Gail's head and leg and dropped HARD to the mat, causing Gail to break the hold. Both women were down on the mat, trying to recover. Bret pounded on the ring apron in an effort to rally the crowd behind his niece.

Both women struggled to their feet and, with the hometown crowd firmly behind her, Nattie felt her second wind coming. Gail tried to punch her, but she blocked it and delivered a punch of her own that staggered Gail. Gail tried again, and again Nattie blocked it and hit Gail instead. Nattie hit her a third time and backed her up into the ropes. Nattie whipped Gail across and tried for a clothesline, but the Canad-Asian ducked under and bounced off on the other side of the ring. Nattie prepared for a shoulderblock, but Gail slid between her legs and came out the other side.

When Nattie turned around to face Gail, she grabbed Nattie's arm and raised her leg, trying for the Eat Defeat to finish the match. Natalya managed to grab Gail's leg in her arm and the two struggled to free themselves of the other without letting go of what they had. Nattie was able to free her arm and gave Gail a dragonscrew legwhip. Natalya held onto Gail's leg, then grabbed the other and prepared to lock in the Sharpshooter. The crowd could feel Nattie's win within their grasp and raised to their feet to cheer her on.

Meanwhile, down at ringside, the Gail Kim fan got into a shouting match with Bret. The two argued until the fan smacked Bret in the face. Bret barely registered the blow, then raised his fist, ready to slug the fan, woman or not. The fan feigned fear at the thought of being punched by the WWE legend, then revealed the small can of mace in her hand and sprayed it in his face. Bret went down to his knees, holding his hands over his face in agony.

Natalya saw him go down and forgot all about Gail. "Uncle Bret!" she called out as she tried to head over near his side of the ring. It was all the opening Gail needed to shove Nattie into the ropes and do a backward rollover. Gail took a handful of Nattie's tights for good measure and got the three-count for the win. Justin announced, "Here is your winner, Gail Kim" and the ref raised Gail's hand. Natalya rolled out of the ring to check on Bret and help him backstage. Gail turned her attention to the commentator's table and glared right at Melina, then motioned with her hands about her waist that the Unified Women's title would soon be hers.

* * *

**SMACKDOWN - OCTOBER 22, 2010 - Edmonton, Alberta, Canada**

It was time for the wome's match for the evening. Matt Striker recapped the events of the last few weeks between the former Team Lay-Cool members, concluding with Teddy Long issuing that Michelle McCool would face her former best friend-now enemy, Layla El. Michelle made her entrance first, followed by Layla.

Once both were in the ring, Teddy Long's music came over the PA and the Smackdown General Manager made his way out onto the stage with a microphone. He told the two in the ring, "I have some incentive for you two tonight. I've been in contact with the Raw GM, and he agrees with me on this. Layla, if you win this match with Michelle tonight, you'll get to be in the Unified Women's title match at Bragging Rights with Melina and Gail Kim, making it a triple threat match."

Michelle grabbed Tony Chimel's mic and asked, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What happens when she loses? Does that mean I get a title shot instead?"

Long told her, "Michelle, same rules still apply. You don't get another title shot as long as Melina is champion. However, you do have a valid point, and I'll tell you what. If YOU win tonight's match, you can give Layla 10 lashes with this!" and took a leather strap out of the inside pocket of his suit jacket. Michelle got an evil look on her face and nodded that that was acceptable. Layla silently gulped at the thought of what that strap could do to her in the hands of a sadistic woman like Michelle.

Long had one more thing to say. "And to make sure there's no controversy, I'm appointing a special referee for this match." The music came over the PA and out came the special referee for the match - Michelle and Layla's former NXT rookie, Kaval! He made his way to the ring as Long headed backstage. He saluted the crowd, made sure Michelle and Layla were ready, then called for the bell.

Michelle and Layla circled each other and locked up in the middle of the ring. Michelle's height gave her the extra leverage to back Layla up against the ropes. Kaval called for the break and began counting. Michelle tried for a forearm smash, but Layla slipped out of the way, back to the middle of the ring. Michelle and Layla locked up again, and again Michelle backed her former friend against the ropes. She whipped Layla across the ring and prepared for a back bodydrop, but Layla turned around just as she came to Michelle's bent form, allowing her to land on her feet when Michelle executed the move.

Believing she was successful, Michelle raised her arms and played to the audience, never knowing Layla was standing right behind her, ready to strike. When Michelle finally turned around, Layla dropkicked her in the face, sending her out of the ring. Kaval backed Layla away and began to count Michelle out. She took her sweet time outside the ring to catch her breath and formulate a new game plan before climbing back into the ring just before the 10-count.

Michelle and Layla readied to lock up again. Just before they did, Michelle gave Layla a thumb to the eye. As Layla reeled, Kaval warned Michelle about her tactics, but she dismissed him with a wave of her hand. Michelle went to work on her former BFF, punishing her with slams and forearm shots. She tried for a cover a few times, but each time, she couldn't get the three-count. She accused Kaval of counting slow. Michelle stood Layla up and whipped her into the ropes to try for a big boot, but Layla ducked under, bounced off the other side and hit Michelle with a flying forearm shot to the head. Both women went down and Kaval began to count. The two slowly made their way to their feet and the match continued.

Michelle charged in for a clothesline, but Layla ducked underneath and Michelle bounced off the other side. Layla appeared to be trying for a back bodydrop. Michelle had the move scouted and tried to kick Layla in the head, but her former friend moved out of the way and Michelle kicked nothing but air, causing her to fall and land smack on her derriere. Layla dropped a elbow and went for a cover, only getting a two-count. Layla stood up, grabbed Michelle by the hair and raised her up. Layla tried for an Irish whip, but Michelle reversed it and Layla went into the ropes. Michelle tried for a big boot, but Layla barrel-rolled under Michelle's foot, stood up, grabbed her and delivered the Lay-Out. Layla went for a cover and Kaval made the three-count for the win. Tony Chimel announced, "Here is your winner, Layla El!" Layla raised her arms in victory, then stepped out of the ring to head up the aisle.

Back in the ring, Kaval tried to help Michelle up, but she struggled to her feet on her own. She accused him of making a fast-count and being biased towards Layla. Michelle got in his face and slapped him. Kaval seethed, then got that look on his face and kicked Michelle in the stomach. As she was doubled over, he kicked her again in the head, laying her out in the middle of the ring. The crowd cheered as Kaval left the ringside area, leaving Michelle laying unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

**BRAGGING RIGHTS - OCTOBER 24, 2010 - Minneapolis, MN**

Backstage, Layla El was being interviewed by Matt Striker. He asked, "Layla, you had a tough match against your former best friend, Michelle McCool, this past Friday on Smackdown. How are you feeling, and what do you think your chances are for walking out with the Unified Women's title?" Layla smiled and said, "I feel great. Last Friday on Smackdown, I showed the world that I was a lot more than just Michelle McCool's sidekick. I showed that I was more than just her equal; I was her MASTER! And tonight, in the triple threat match, ..." Layla stopped as Michelle McCool walked in on the interview.

"What are YOU doing here?", Layla asked with her teeth clenched shut in anger, "This is MY interview time."

Michelle waved a small white flag and said, "Calm down, Crumpet. I come in peace. You beat me, you're getting a title shot, it's all good. But against Melina AND Gail Kim, two of the top women in the world, you don't have a chance. Either one of them, maybe, but BOTH, no way!"

"Cut to the chase, Michelle" Layla growled impatiently.

Michelle told her former BFF, "I was just getting to that. As I was saying, you got lucky Friday. You're not getting lucky tonight. You don't have it to be able to beat Melina AND Gail in the same match, so allow me to propose something to you, sort of a 'one hand washes the other' kind of deal: I'll help you win your match tonight to become Women's Champion, and all I ask in return is that you give ME the first title shot. Everybody benefits. What do you say?"

Layla pondered the offer for a few seconds, then shook her head 'no'. "Thanks but no thanks. You just want Melina to lose so you can get another title shot, and you only want to help me win because you think I'll be an easier target. Michelle, I'm going out there and I'm going to give it my all, and I'm going to do everything I can to become Women's Champion. If I win, great, and if I lose, at least I gave it my best shot and tried to do it on my own. I discovered something a long time ago, Michelle - I don't need you. I don't need your fake friendship and I most certainly don't need your kind of help."

With that, Layla walked away, leaving Michelle behind seething as Teddy Long approached her with a security detail. The Smackdown GM told her, "Michelle, since you've shown you can't stay out of other people's business, I have a proposition of my own: I'd like you to watch the rest of the show with me in my private luxury box."

"No thanks, I have other plans", Michelle said as she started to walk away, but the security guards stopped her.

Teddy spoke up and told her, "Michelle, I wasn't asking you; I was telling you what you're doing for the rest of the show. Take her upstairs, guys. Give her whatever she wants food and drink-wise, but don't let her leave, for anything." A female security guard took Michelle by the arm and said "Right this way" and the others filed in to escort Michelle away.

* * *

Later, after a video montage recapped the events of the last few weeks, it was time for the match. Tony Chimel handled the intros, starting with Gail Kim. Gail made her way to ringside with a fake smile on her face. She walked around the ringside area, taunting the fans, then stopped at one in particular. It was her biggest fan. The Gail Kim fan still had on her shades and baseball cap, but now she had a new homemade Gail T-shirt. This one had a Japanese 'Rising Sun' flag on it with a Canadian maple leaf at the center instead of a circle, and had Gail's name over it in black Asian-like letters. Gail and the fan gave each other a high-five and the fan yelled, "Go get 'em, Gail!" as the object of her adoration climbed into the ring.

Layla was introduced next, followed by Melina. Mel walked the red carpet, did her usual split on the apron, then slid into the ring, stood up and raised her hands to the fans. She removed the Unified Women's Championship belt and gave it to the ref. He held it up, gave it to the timekeeper, then signaled for the match to begin.

Gail and Layla both ganged up on Melina as the match began, pounding the 'A-List Diva' with punches and forearm blows, knocking her down to the mat. They picked up Melina by her hair, whipped her into the ropes and each of them gave her a elbowsmash as she bounced back towards them. When Melina went down again, both dropped an elbow on her at the same time. Gail tried for a cover, but Layla grabbed by the hair and pulled her off Melina. Layla went after Gail, punching her. Stunned by the punches, Gail was easy prey as Layla hit her with a dropkick and sent her out of the ring. Layla admired her handiwork on Gail for a second, then turned around as Melina caught her with a hurricanrana, sending her flying across the ring. Melina tried for a quick cover, but only got out at two.

Layla was stunned as Melina brought her to her feet by the hair, whipped her into the ropes and delivered a spinning heel kick. Mel hit the move perfectly and tried for a cover. Once again, she only got a count of two. She brought Layla to her feet and went for an Irish whip, but Layla reversed and sent Mel into the ropes, where Gail tripped her from outside the ring. Layla dropped an elbow on the back of Melina's head, then tried to roll her over for a cover. Gail grabbed Melina's leg and pulled her outside the ring.

Outside, Gail and Melina began fighting with each other, trading punches back and forth. Melina backed Gail up against the ring steps and the ringpost. She tried for a spinning heel kick, but Gail ducked and Melina kicked the post instead. The Gail Kim fan yelled "Woooo! That's right, Gail! Show her how its done!" Melina collapsed to the floor, holding her foot in pain. Layla reached through the ropes, grabbed Gail by the hair and pulled her back into the ring.

Once Gail was back in the ring, Layla backed her against the ropes, whipped her across the ring and took her down with a clothesline. Layla went for a cover, but only got two. She brought Gail to her feet and tried for another clothesline, but Gail grabbed onto's Layla's outstretched arm and went for the Flying Dragon. Layla dropped to one knee, but still tried to fight it. She was probably half a step from submitting when Melina managed to get herself back into the ring and dropped an axhandle blow on Gail, getting her to release the hold.

Melina followed up by grabbing Gail by the hair as she struggled to stand up and gave her the Extreme Makeover. Mel tried for a cover, but only got two. As Melina went to grab Gail by the hair, Layla hit Mel in the back, then hit the Lay-Out. Before she could go for a cover, Gail threw Layla out of the ring and swooped in for the cover. The ref counted to three and the match was over. Tony Chimel announced, "Here is your winner, and NEW WWE Unified Women's Champion, Gail Kim!" The ref gave Gail the title belt and raised her hand. Gail rolled out of the ring as the ref checked on Melina.

Outside the ring, Gail got hit by a surprise clothesline from Layla, who had been ducked down hiding behind the ring steps. She continued attacking Gail, furious over her stealing the victory away. Layla slammed Gail's head into the ring apron, then signaled to the crowd for the Lay-Out. As she set up to do the move, the Gail Kim fan climbed over the crowd barrier, grabbed the title belt and hit Layla in the head with it. Gail and the fan then stomped on Layla repeatedly, ending only when ringside officials told them to break it up. The fan gave Gail her belt back and the two hugged each other. Gail took the fan's baseball cap and placed it sideways on her own head. The fan then moved her shades up to her forehead, revealing her identity.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh my God! It's Tiffany! Tiffany, how could you go over to the dark side like that?

Gail and Tiffany left the ringside area and headed up the ramp as officials checked on Melina and Layla. Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler recapped the match as the two went backstage.

* * *

Backstage, Gail and Tiffany were celebrating the victory when Gail spotted a familiar face. Gail approached and enthusiastically hugged her friend, but her friend returned the embrace only ever-so-gently. Gail said, "Did you see it? Did you see it? I'm the new Women's champ. I'm on top of the world!" Then she smacked herself in the forehead and said, "Oh, where are my manners? Tiffany, I'd like you to meet my best friend from my first run in WWE, Molly Holly."

Tiffany offered her hand to Molly and said "Nice to meet you."

Molly took her hand and said, "Same here. I've heard a lot about you." Molly let go of Tiffany's hand and asked, "Gail, listen, ... can we talk?"

Gail said, "Sure", then turned to Tiffany and asked, "Could you excuse us for a minute?"

Tiffany told Gail, "Sure. I'll see you back in the dressing room. We are going to cel-e-brate to-night! Woooo!" and left.

After Tiffany left, Gail turned to Molly and asked, "So, what's on your mind?"

Molly seemed hesitant about what she was going to say, then she took a deep breath and began. She said, "Gail, I've been watching you on TV the last several weeks. I've watched what you've become and I'm here to tell you: if you keep this up, you're heading for a major fall. I've seen that look you have in your eyes right now. I saw it on my own face years ago: it's obsession. I was so obsessed with being Women's Champion that when I won the title, all I thought about was keeping it, and when I lost it, all I thought about was getting it back. I lost myself, I lost my soul and I lost a whole lot more. That belt didn't bring me one moment of joy or happiness - all it brought me was pain and misery and ruin. I had to leave WWE to find myself again and I found real happiness. Real happiness doesn't come from winning titles - it comes from opening your heart and helping others. I spent four months in Guatemala doing missionary work and it was the best time I ever had. I now work for an organization that helps kids with drug addictions. And I found the greatest happiness of all, Gail - I got married! There's still a chance for you. There's still a chance to spare yourself the pain I suffered."

Gail looked at her friend, then asked in a disgusted voice, "Who ARE you? I don't know you. The Molly Holly I knew was ruthless and let nothing stand between her and victory. When I came back after breaking my collarbone, not only had you lost the title - you lost all your hair, and you were crying your eyes out every night over it and trying to cover it up by wearing a stupid-looking wig. Everyone else made jokes about you, but not me. I stood by you. I stood by you and watched you lose EVERY match you had after that. I watched you lose every tag match we had together. We terrorized the WWE women's division back then. A year later, you couldn't even beat that no-talent Stacy Keibler. I wondered, 'What changed?' Then I realized what happened - I was carrying you all along and without me there, you were exposed for the loser you really are. I should have known better than to align myself with someone who wears granny-panties. Get out of my sight! You disgust me!"

Molly sadly looked Gail in the eye and said, "Just remember how your FIRST reign as women's champion ended, and ask yourself if you want a repeat of that", then walked away from her now-former friend. Gail scowled at Molly's back as she walked away, then headed for the dressing room.


	8. Chapter 8

**RAW - OCTOBER 25, 2010 - Green Bay, WI**

Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler recapped the events of Bragging Rights and announced that night's women's match would be a return match between the new Unified Women's Champion, Gail Kim, and the former champion, Melina. Melina made her entrance first, followed by Gail. Gail raised her newly won title belt and handed it to the ref. He gave it to the timekeeper and it was time to begin the match.

Melina started off fast, trying to catch Gail by surprise with a flurry of blows. Melina was a house of fire raining down on Gail, until the Canad-Asian gave her a finger to the eye and took over on offense. Gail punished Melina with bodyslams and blows to the back, trying to set up for one of her many submission holds. After a backbreaker, Gail tried for a cover, but only got a two-count. Gail brought Melina to her feet and whipped her into the corner. Gail charged in to follow up, but Melina did a split to get out of the way and Gail crashed hard into the corner. Melina went for a roll-up, but could only hold Gail down for two.

Melina started feeling her second wind. She blocked all of Gail's punches and returned them with equal measure. The tide had shifted her way. She went to whip Gail into the ropes, but Gail reversed it and set up for a back bodydrop. Melina had the move scouted and grabbed Gail by her hair, delivering the Extreme Makeover. Melina tried again for a cover and Gail barely got her shoulder up. Gail was clearly in trouble and Tiffany snuck down to ringside to help her.

Melina could smell victory within her grasp. She set Gail up and delivered the Sunset Split. Melina went for a cover but Tiffany grabbed Mel by the foot and dragged her out of the ring, earning a DQ for Gail. Tiffany slammed Melina's head into the apron then whipped her into the ringpost. Gail slid out of the ring to help Tiffany. The two of them stomped on Melina, then picked her up and gave her a Flapjack on the floor outside the ring, in front of the commentator's table. Gail and Tiffany celebrated their moral victory as they left the ringside area and Justin Roberts announced Melina was the winner by disqualification.

* * *

**SMACKDOWN - OCTOBER 29, 2010** - **Milwaukee, WI**

Todd Grisham and Matt Striker recapped the Women's title match from Bragging Rights, emphasizing the ending with Layla being thrown out of the ring by Gail just as she hit the Lay-Out on Melina and would have won plus Layla's beat down at the hands of Gail and Tiffany. They then announce that that night it would be Gail vs. Layla one-on-one later that night.

Backstage, Layla was being interviewed about the events that took place at Bragging Rights. Layla looked right into the camera and said, "I had Melina beat and was about to become WWE Unified Women's Champion. Gail, you couldn't let me have my moment. You threw me out of the ring and stole MY victory and MY title away from me. You're nothing but a vulture who picks the remains of what others kill. Tonight, it's a different ballgame - it's just you and me, one on one, woman to woman. And in this match, I'll show the entire world that I am the rightful Women's Champion. Oh, and Tiffany - if you think you're going to get involved and help Gail in any way, well let me tell YOU something. If you show up at ringside, sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, I have a little something special for you." With that, Layla reached off-camera and brought Kaval into the shot. "Just think about it, Tiff. I dare you", Layla concluded and she and Kaval left the interview area.

Later, it was match time. Layla made her entrance first as the fans cheered. In honor of Halloween, Layla was dressed as a black cat, complete with whiskers draw on her face. She saluted the crowd, then removed her tail from her outfit as Gail Kim was introduced. Gail came out dressed as Go-Go from Kill Bill in a schoolgirl outfit, with her title belt over it. Once she got to the ring, she removed the blazer that was part of the outfit. Once both were ready, the ref signaled for the bell to start the match.

Layla and Gail began the match, circling each other then locking up. Gail tried to whip Layla across the ring, but the Brit reversed it to send Gail in. Gail tried for a shoulderblock and Layla seemed poised to take it, but at the last second, Layla moved out of the way and Gail fell to the mat, the crowd laughing at her. Furious, Gail went to lock up again, but instead, gave Layla a finger to the eye.

Gail took over on offense and let her have it. She repeatedly struck Layla with kicks and punches, then locking Layla into an Octopus Stretch. The move took a lot out of Layla but she wouldn't give in. At one point, Gail thought Layla tapped out and released the hold. Gail and the ref argued the point until she realized he wasn't changing his mind and went for a cover. The ref only got up to two when Layla kicked out. Gail yelled at the ref for making a slow count and tried another cover. Again, only two.

Layla began making her comeback. She blocked Gail's blows and dished them right back at her. The champion was reeling and Layla prepared to take what she felt was rightfully hers. As she signaled to the crowd for the Lay-Out, Michelle McCool ran down to ringside, dressed as a she-devil. Layla hit the Lay-Out and went for the cover. Michelle put Gail's foot on the ropes and told the ref. He stopped counting and told Layla about Gail's foot.

Layla saw Michelle at ringside and began yelling "What are you doing here? This is MY shot, not yours!" That was all the distraction Gail needed to catch Layla by surprise with a roll-up and a handful of tights to get the three-count. Gail slid out of the ring afterwards to retrieve her belt and head up the ramp. As Tony Chimel announced Gail as the winner, Michelle slid into the ring to taunt Layla. Michelle kicked Layla in the gut a few times, then stood her up and whipped her into the ropes. Michelle tried for a big boot, but Layla blocked the move, spun Michelle around and hit the Lay-Out on her. Layla celebrated her moral victory over her former best friend and left the ringside area as the fans cheered.


	9. Chapter 9

**RAW - NOVEMBER 1, 2010 - Uniondale, LI**

Tonight's women's match was announced as a triple-threat match: Melina vs. Alicia Fox vs. Eve Torres. The winner would receive a title shot against the Unified Women's Champion, Gail Kim, the following week. The losers would be traded to Smackdown.

The first to come out was the champ herself, Gail Kim. She joined Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler on commentary for the match. Once she has her headset on, Eve Torres came down to the ring, followed by Alicia Fox and finally, once the red carpet was rolled out, Melina made her way down.

At first, Eve and Alicia struck an uneasy alliance, ganging up on Melina. Once they had beaten Melina down to the mat, Alicia tried for a cover, but Eve dropped an elbow on her. Alicia and Eve started arguing and locked up. Eve whips Alicia across the ring and hits her with a kneelift, followed up by an elbow drop. Eve tried for a cover on Alicia, but Melina pulled her off and tried for a cover herself. Eve pulled Melina off and Alicia struggled to get back to her feet. Alicia got to the ropes and put her hand on the top one while she regained her bearings. Melina charged at her and clotheslined her over the top rope out of the ring, going over with her as she did so. The two got to their feet and begin punching each other when Eve slingshot herself over the ropes onto the two of them.

Outside the ring, Eve gets to her feet first. She grabbed Alicia by the hair and whipped her into the post. Eve then picked Melina up to do the same, but "The A-list Diva" managed to side-step the post. She turned back to Eve and pointed to her brain, signaling she was too smart for her, but Alicia grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head into the post. Melina dropped to the floor and Alicia rolled back into the ring, with Eve doing the same.

Back in the ring, Eve and Alicia continued fighting. Alicia got the upper hand and pounded Eve down to the mat, following up with a legdrop. She tried for a cover on Eve, but only got a count of two. Alicia yelled at the ref, claiming he counted slow.

Meanwhile, Melina struggled to her feet and climbed up on the apron. Alicia whipepd Eve into the ropes and Melina pulled the top rope down, causing Eve to fall out of the ring. Melina climbed back into the ring and Alicia caught her with a kneelift. She whipped Melina in and set up for a back bodydrop, but Melina grabbed her by the hair and delivered the Extreme Makeover. Melina went for the cover on Alicia as Eve struggled to get back up and got the three-count for the win.

Justin Roberts announced Melina as the winner as she celebrated. Alicia and Eve headed back up the ramp for the dressing room. As they left, Tiffany came running down to the ring and attacked Melina.

Gail told Cole and Lawler, "That's my cue. Gotta go, guys" and joined Tiffany in beating Melina to a pulp. Gail locked Melina in on Octopus Stretch while Tiffany continued beating on Mel. Officials came down to ringside to stop the beating and check on Melina. Gail and Tiffany left the ring happy, knowing they were another step closer to ending Melina's career.

* * *

**SMACKDOWN - NOVEMBER 5, 2010 - Bridgeport, CT**

Alicia Fox and Eve Torres made their Smackdown debuts, teaming with Michelle McCool and Layla El, respectively, in a tag team match. Matt Striker and Todd Grisham recap the previous week's action, with Michelle costing Layla her title shot against Gail Kim. Once the competitors made their way to ringside, it's time for the match.

Alicia and Eve started for their teams. Alicia backed Eve into the ropes and slowly made a break. She tried to follow up with a punch, but Eve ducked and moved around Alicia. When Alicia turned around, Eve kicked her in the gut and whipped her across the ring. Alicia came back and hit Eve with a boot to the head and tagged in Michelle. Michelle pounded on Eve, then brought her to her feet for an Irish whip. Michelle tried for a clothesline, but Eve ducked under and came back with a forearm shot. Michelle went down and Eve tagged in Layla.

Layla went right after her one-time friend, pounding her with kicks and axhandle blows. She stood Michelle up and whipped her across the ring, catching her with a spear as she came off the ropes. Layla followed up with punches to Michelle's head, ignoring the warning from the ref about using closed fists. Layla stood Michelle up and whipped her into the ropes. Layla tried to deliver a dropkick, but Michelle held onto the ropes and the Moroccan-Brit hit nothing but the mat as she landed.

Michelle tagged Alicia and grabbed Layla's leg. Alicia came off the top rope with a flying leg drop to Layla's chest, then went for a cover. Layla got her shoulder up before the three-count and the match continued. Alicia continued beating on Layla as Michelle cheered her on. Alicia tagged Michelle in and they whipped Layla into the ropes, hitting her with twin elbows as she came back. When Layla went down, Michelle tried for a cover, but only got two. Michelle drove a knee into Layla's back, then picked her up and began setting up for the Faith Breaker. During the set-up, Layla managed to wrangle her way into getting Michelle in a pinning predicament, but Michelle kicked out at two. The near-fall stunned Michelle just enough that Layla was able to dive over to her corner and make a tag to Eve.

Michelle tried to catch Eve before she got into the ring, but Eve hit Michelle with a shoulderblock, then slingshot herself over the top rope to catch Michelle in a sunset flip. Michelle held onto the ropes but Layla kicked her in the hand, causing her to let go and go down to the mat. Eve only got a two-count and went back to work on Michelle. Eve repeatedly hit Michelle, then bounced off the ropes and knocked Alicia off, causing her to hit her jaw on the guardrail. Eve got Michelle to her feet and went for an Irish whip. Michelle reversed it, sending Eve into the ropes. Michelle prepared to give Eve a big boot, but Layla dove across the ring and clipped Michelle's standing leg out from under her. Eve grabbed both of Michelle's legs and somersaulted over for a cover. Michelle struggled to escape, but Eve got the three-count for the win. Michelle was NOT happy as she watched Eve and Layla leaving the ringside area, hands raised in victory.


	10. Chapter 10

**RAW - NOVEMBER 8, 2010 - Manchester, UK**

Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler recapped Melina's victory the previous week as "The Red Carpet Diva" made her way down to the ring. After doing her usual split, she slid into the ring and stood up to wave to the fans. Next, the WWE Unified Women's Champion, Gail Kim, made her way down to the ring, accompanied by her sidekick, Tiffany. Tiffany held the ropes for Gail as she stepped in. Gail relished in the jeers of the fans as she held up her title belt for all to see. She handed it to an official at ringside, last minute instructions were given, Tiffany climbed out of the ring and the bell rang to start the match.

Gail and Melina locked up. Melina grabbed Gail in a headlock and Gail backed her up against the ropes. Gail tried to whip Melina off but she held onto the headlock. Again, Gail backed into the ropes and tried to whip her off. This time Gail succeeded in sending Melina into the ropes, but Mel caught her with a shoulderblock, sending her down to the mat. Melina bounced off the ropes again and Gail stayed down, allowing her to pass over. After Melina passed over and bounced off the other side, Gail stood up and tried for a leapfrog, but "The A-Lister" caught her and slammed her down to the mat with a spinebuster. Melina went for the cover, but only got two. Melina picked Gail up by the hair and whipped her into the ropes, then bounced off the ropes herself on the opposite side of the ring. Tiffany reached in and tripped Melina as she bounced off, allowing Gail to drop an axhandle on her.

Now in control, Gail kept driving knees into Mel's back. She tried to go for the pin, but Melina got a shoulder up at two. Gail brought Melina to her feet and hit her with a open-handed blow to the chest. Gail gave her another slap and backed Melina into the corner. Gail mounted the second rope and began punching Melina in the face. The fans counted along as Gail punched her in the face 10 times, but before she could drop down, Melina grabbed her, stepped out from the corner and gave Gail a reverse atomic drop. Stunned from the blows to the head, Melina was unable to follow up and the ref began to count. Tiffany pounded on the ring apron, shouting encouragement to Gail.

Melina and Gail made it to their feet at about the same time. Gail tried for a punch, but Melina blocked it and delivered one of her own. Again, Gail tried for a punch and again, Melina blocked it and countered with one of her own. Melina backed Gail into the ropes for an Irish whip, but Gail reversed it and sent Melina into the ropes. Gail readied for a back bodydrop, but Melina grabbed Gail by the hair, let out a scream and gave her an Extreme Makeover. Melina could feel it and signaled for the Sunset Split.

Tiffany climbed up on the apron and began yelling at the ref and Melina. Melina punched her, then gave her a Sunset Split, causing Tiffany to bounce against the top rope, off the apron and down to the floor. With that distraction out of the way, Melina turned back towards Gail and was greeted by Gail's elbow hitting her right in the face. Gail dropped down low, grabbed Melina by the waistband and fell back, causing Mel to go face-first into one of the corner turnbuckles. As Melina reeled, Gail went for a roll-up - and placed her foot on the cornerpad for extra leverage to get the three-count and the win. Justin Roberts announced Gail as the winner and the ref raised her hand.

By now, Tiffany had recovered and climbed back into the ring to give Gail her title belt. Gail took it and clobbered Melina with it. The two double-teamed Melina, beating her up. When they were satisfied, the two left the ring and headed up the aisle. The referee helped Melina to her feet as she scowled across the arena at Gail and Tiffany. Tiffany thumbed her nose at Melina and Gail raised her hands up with the belt, taunting Mel that she wasn't champion.

When Gail and Tiffany reached the stage, they were still facing the ring, still applauding themselves for what they had done to Melina. Once they were on the stage, a very familiar theme song came over the PA. Gail and Tiffany recognized it instantly. Their eyes grew big as saucers and their mouths managed to only say "Uh-oh!" as a familiar figure came out onto the stage to the roar of the crowd. Gail and Tiffany didn't get to turn around before the figure grabbed both of them by the hair and crashed their heads together, causing Tiffany to fall off the edge of the stage. The figure grabbed Gail and slammed her off the stage onto her co-conspirator. Dazed, the two looked up to find their worst nightmare had come true: Beth Phoenix was back in the WWE! "The Glamazon" raised both her hands and let out a roar as the crowd cheered wildly.

* * *

**SMACKDOWN - NOVEMBER 12, 2010 - Manchester, UK**

Tony Chimel stood in the ring and announced the upcoming bout, a mixed tag team match. Layla El and Kaval made their way out onto the stage first. They came out to Layla's music and even though Layla was bouncy and bubbly on the trip to the ring, Kaval just made his way down, fully focused. As they made their way down, Matt Striker and Todd Grisham recapped the events of a few weeks earlier, when Michelle and Layla faced each other with Kaval as ref. Once at ringside, he held the ropes open for her, then climbed in himself.

Once they were in the ring, Tony introduced their opponents: Michelle McCool and her partner for the evening, Dolph Ziggler, with Vickie Guerrero accompanying them to the ring. Once they climbed in the ring, Kaval prepared to roundhouse kick all of them, but they backed up into the corner and Layla calmed him down. Vickie gave some last-minute words of encouragement, stepped out of the ring and down the steps to the floor.

Kaval and Dolph started the match. Both of them locked up. Dolph dropped down low for a single-leg takedown and Kaval punched him in the back of the head, staggering him. Kaval went for a thrust kick and Dolph caught his foot, causing him to fall. Dolph tried to follow up with an elbowdrop, but Kaval moved out of the way and got back to his feet. The two circled each other and locked up again. Dolph dropped down and did a go-behind, locking his hands around Kaval's waist. The NXT winner hammered Dolph with elbows to break the hold and followed with a kick to the thigh. Kaval hit Dolph with a European uppercut to back him into the corner, then whipped the former amateur champion from Kent State across the ring. Kaval ran in to the corner and Dolph moved out of the way, but his opponent put on the brakes and kicked him in the stomach. Having had enough, Dolph tagged out to Michelle and Kaval went back to his corner to tag Layla in.

Michelle raised her hand to Layla, signaling she wanted to get into a test of strength with her former best friend. Layla seemed wary of Michelle's request and hesitated to lock up with her. Layla slowly locked fingers with one hand with Michelle, then the other. Before Michelle could put her weight behind it, Layla jumped up and monkey-flipped her former best friend. Michelle landed across the ring from her and got up quickly. Michelle came after Layla again and got taken down in an arm-drag by the Brit. Layla followed up with an armlock to keep the pressure on as Michelle slowly made her way back to her feet. Michelle tried to grab Layla by the hair, but the ref stopped her. Michelle backed Layla into the ropes and whipped her off. Layla bounced off the ropes and hit Michelle with a shoulderblock, knocking her down to the mat. Layla went to bounce off the ropes again, but Dolph kicked her in the back and she dropped down to her knees. Vickie applauded her man as Michelle made her way over and grabbed Layla in a headlock. She raked Layla's eyes across the top rope and tagged Dolph in, holding Layla's arm open so he could get a shot in. Kaval tried to come across the ring to help Layla, but the ref stopped him and tried to get him to go back to his corner.

Meanwhile, with the ref not watching the action, Michelle and Dolph continued to double-team Layla. Dolph gave her a back suplex and Michelle left the ring as the ref turned his attention back towards the action in the ring. Dolph tried for a cover, and only got two. He picked Layla up by the hair, applied a headlock and brought her back over to his corner so he could tag Michelle. The two whipped Layla across the ring and hit her with a double-elbow. When Layla went down, Michelle went for the pin, only getting a count of two. Michelle stood Layla up, then backed up to get a running start. Michelle went for a big boot, but Layla ducked, did a barrel-roll, jumped to her corner and tagged Kaval.

Kaval hopped over the top rope and charged across the ring. Michelle ran for her corner, slapped Dolph's shoulder and dove out of the ring. Dolph couldn't react before Kaval punched him, staggering him so that if he hadn't been holding the top rope, he would have fallen off. Kaval flipped Dolph over the ropes and into the ring. Kaval unloaded a flurry of fists and kicks at him. Layla left her corner and went after Michelle outside the ring. Kaval beat Dolph from pillar to post as the former Team Lay-Cool battered each other, heading up the aisle.

Back at the ring, Vickie climbed onto the apron and yelled "EX-CUSE ME!" at Kaval. He went across the ring and kicked her in the jaw, sending her flying off the apron. It was all the distraction Dolph needed to hit the Zig-Zag on Kaval and get the pin.

Afterwards, Dolph rolled out of the ring to leave. Kaval recovered and shoulderblocked Dolph as he was stepping through the ropes, causing him to fall off the apron to the floor. Kaval followed up by slingshotting himself over the ropes onto Dolph. After taking him down to the floor, Kaval repeatedly hit Dolph with closed right hands. For good measure, Kaval stood Dolph up and laid him out again with a superkick, so that Dolph was now lying on the floor beside Vickie's unconscious form.

Up on the stage, Michelle and Layla continued fighting each other, going back and forth until both of them went backstage and out of sight.


	11. Chapter 11

**RAW - NOVEMBER 15, 2010 - HERSHEY, PA**

Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler recapped the events of last week, including Gail and Tiffany's beatdown of Melina, followed by the return of Beth Phoenix to WWE. They announced that in light of those events, tonight would feature a women's tag team match: Unified Women's Champion Gail Kim and Tiffany vs. Melina and Beth Phoenix.

Gail and Tiffany made their entrance first to Gail's music. Gail took pride in being the champion as she and her co-conspirator taunted the audience and slid into the ring for the match. Next, Melina and Beth came out to Melina's music. The red carpet was rolled out as "The A-List Diva" and "The Glamazon" headed down to the ring. Beth climbed up and sat down on the top turnbuckle as Melina began climbing the ropes. Melina did her split and Beth did her backflip in unison so that both hit the mat at the same moment. As soon as they hit the mat, however, Gail and Tiffany attacked, not waiting for the bell. Gail went after Beth and Tiffany after Melina.

Gail hit Beth from behind and backed her into the corner. Gail hopped to the second rope and hit Beth with closed fists until Beth grabbed her by the legs and Hot-shotted her across the top rope, forcing Gail to roll out of the ring. Meanwhile, Tiffany beat on Melina and tried for an Irish whip, but Mel reversed it and backed into the ropes herself. As Tiffany came back towards her, Melina did a split while holding onto the top rope, pulling it down and causing Tiffany to fall out of the ring near Gail.

Gail and Tiffany dusted themselves off and tried to come up with a new plan of attack while Melina and Beth saluted the crowd. Gail slid back into the ring and Tiffany went to their corner. Beth stepped out of the ring, leaving Melina to face Gail one-on-one.

Melina and Gail circled each other, then locked up. Melina backed Gail into the ropes and the ref called for a break. Melina slowly made a break - then slapped Gail hard in the face. The two locked up again. This time Gail backed Melina into the ropes and was told to break by the ref. Gail slowly made a break and tried to smack Melina, but Mel did a split ducking under the slap and punched Gail in the stomach. As Gail reeled, Melina got back to her feet, grabbed Gail and brought her over to the corner to tag Beth. Melina held Gail and allowed Beth to slug her. Beth took over and whipped Gail into the ropes, but Gail held on and moved to her own corner to tag Tiffany in.

Tiffany did not seem too anxious to get in the ring with "The Glamazon" and stepped into the ring very slowly. Tiffany locked up with Beth, but was no match for her in the strength department. Beth backed her into the ropes and clubbed her with a forearm blow. Tiffany stayed against the ropes, trying to recover, but Beth backed her into the corner and whipped her across the ring to the other corner, following up by squashing Tiffany against the turnbuckles with a clothesline. Beth grabbed Tiffany by the hair, moved to her own corner and bounced Tiffany's head against the turnbuckle. Beth held onto Tiffany's hair and tagged Melina in. Mel let out a scream and delivered a thrust kick to Tiffany as Beth held her wide open. Melina tried for a cover, but Gail broke it up at the two-count. While the ref got Gail out of the ring, Melina got Tiffany to her feet. Mel tried for an Irish whip, but Tiffany reversed it, sending Melina into the ropes, where Gail seized the opportunity and drove her knee into Melina's back. Tiffany made it over to the corner and tagged Gail in.

Gail wasted no time going after Melina, hitting an axhandle blow and following up with repeated knees to Melina's back. Gail tagged Tiffany back in. Gail held Melina prone across her knee as Tiffany came off the second rope with an elbowdrop. Tiffany tried for a cover, but Melina kicked out at two. Tiffany tagged Gail back in. The two picked up Melina and each dropped to one knee, dropping Melina across their upright knees. Gail went for the cover, but only got a count of two. Gail tagged Tiffany in again. The two whipped Melina into the ropes and prepared to give her a Flapjack, but Melina managed to grab both of them by the hair, let out a scream and did a Double Extreme Makeover. It was a desperation move, as Melina didn't have the energy to follow up. Melina struggled to make it to her corner, but Gail grabbed her by the leg and tried to pulled her back to the center of the ring. Melina shoved Gail off with her legs, dove for the corner and made the tag to Beth.

Beth went after both of them with a vengeance. She grabbed both Gail and Tiffany by the hair and crashed their heads together. As Gail fell back into her corner, Beth continued to pound Tiffany. She hit Tiffany coming and going with clotheslines, then dropped an elbow on her. Beth went for a cover on Tiffany, but Gail broke up the count. Beth slugged Gail, knocking her senseless. Melina ran across the ring and hit Tiffany with a forearm shot, sending her out of the ring. Mel then hit Gail with a forearm shot to the back of the head and climbed out of the ring after Tiffany. Beth slugged Gail again, then picked her up and delivered a Glam Slam! Beth rolled Gail over for a cover and the ref counted to three. Justin Roberts announced "Here are your winners: the team of Melina and 'The Glamazon' Beth Phoenix!" Beth's music played over the PA as she and Melina celebrated their win and Tiffany took Gail out of the ring.

Once she was out of the ring, Gail began pounding the ring apron in frustration after the loss. After a few seconds of this, the lights blinked, the music turned off and the e-mail chirp came over the PA. It could only mean one thing.

Michael Cole went to the podium where the mystery GM's laptop was located and announced "I have a message from our General Manager. And I quote: Beth Phoenix, it's good to have you back in WWE. You have shown that you haven't lost any of your skills while you've been out, and you have shown you are still a top contender in the women's division. So, this Sunday at Survivor Series, you will face Gail Kim for the WWE Unified Women's Championship." Gail was absolutely LIVID at the news and watched as Melina hugged Beth and wished her well in her title shot.

* * *

**SMACKDOWN - NOVEMBER 19, 2010 - Richmond, VA**

Kelly Kelly was sitting in the makeup chair backstage while one of the makeup ladies worked on her, getting her ready for that night. Kelly had a title shot against the WWE Unified Women's Champion, Gail Kim, that night and she wanted to look her best. Michelle McCool came into the room, grabbed Kelly by the hair and told her, "Time's up, Blondie", before shoving her out of the chair.

Kelly responded, "Hey! What do you think you're doing? Oh yeah, that's right. I have a title shot tonight – and you don't – and you can't deal with it!"

Michelle told her, "I'm dealing with it, alright" as she picked up one of the makeup trays and hit Kelly in the head with it, knocking her down to the ground. Michelle stood over Kelly and asked, "How do you like that?"

As Michelle's attention was focused on Kelly, she didn't notice Layla walking into the room. Layla put a finger to her lips to signal the makeup lady to stay quiet, then picked up a large powder puff. She then snuck over to Michelle and yelled "MAKE-UP!" right in her ear before hitting her in the face with the powder puff, the powder blinding her. Layla then slammed Michelle's head into the counter and began smearing makeup all over her formerly 'Simply Flawless' partner-in-crime. Layla taunted Michelle, saying, "Try this shade!".

Michelle struggled to find her bearings and managed to get her hands on a can of hairspray. She sprayed Layla in the eyes, blinding her. Michelle took a moment to clear her own eyes and prepared to drill Layla with a big boot to the face. Layla managed to duck in time, but Kelly was not so lucky. She had just managed to get to her feet when she caught Michelle's boot square in the jaw and went down again.

Michelle and Layla continued destroying the makeup area in their quest to destroy each other until Teddy Long and a security detail came into the room. Security broke up the fight and half of them held each diva as Teddy prepared to speak. He told both of them, "I can't leave you two alone for a minute, can I?"

Each one tried to claim it was the other's fault, but Long refused to listen. He said, "I'm sick and tired of you two and your petty arguing ruining my show. You two are already facing each other at Survivor Series, but I'm going to up the ante a little. This will now be an Extreme Makeover Match – and furthermore, one of you will be getting the most extreme makeover of them all." As he said the last line, Teddy removed his hat and gently glided his hand over his bald head. Michelle and Layla gulped, as both knew what that meant: one of them would get their head shaved bald after the match and neither wanted to be that person.

Michelle yelled at Layla, "Now look what you've done!"

Teddy Long told the security guards "Take them away". The security detail escorted Michelle and Layla back to the Divas dressing room while Teddy and one security guard helped Kelly to her feet.

Later, it was time for the match. Gail Kim came out first, and soaked up the boos of the fans as she made her way to the ring. Once in the ring, she stood on the second rope and held her title belt up over her head.

Then, it was Kelly's turn to make her entrance. Kelly walked a little wobbly, her face was a mess after being hit with the makeup tray and she held her sore jaw with her hand. She climbed in the ring and Gail was on her almost immediately. Gail beat Kelly all over the ring until she had K2 backed up into the corner. Gail tried to whip Kelly across the ring to the opposite corner, but Kelly reversed it. Kelly tried to follow her in, but Gail side-stepped her, causing Kelly to crash into the corner. Gail grabbed Kelly's arm and gave her the Eat Defeat. Kelly took the full force of the move, but being in the corner, propped up by the ropes, kept her from going down to the mat. Gail grabbed Kelly's hair, ran out of the corner and bulldogged the blond diva. Gail went for the cover and got the three-count.

Kelly managed to roll out of the ring and began staggering back up the aisle as Tony Chimel announced, "Here is your winner, and STILL WWE Unified Women's Champion, Gail Kim!" Gail got her hand raised by the ref and raised her belt over her head – until Beth Phoenix's music came over the PA. Beth walked out onto the stage in street clothes and waved to Gail as she made her way down the ramp. Gail grabbed her belt and took off over the crowd barrier and into the audience. Beth climbed into the ring and sat down on one of the turnbuckles, glaring right at Gail. She beckoned the champion to face her right then and there, but Gail kept making her way through the crowd. Beth's music started up again and "The Glamazon" did her trademark backflip before saluting the fans and leaving the ring.


	12. Chapter 12

**SURVIVOR SERIES - NOVEMBER 21, 2010 - Miami, FL**

The first of two women's matches featured Michelle McCool vs. Layla El in an Extreme Makeover match. A video package recapping the feud between the former Team Lay-Cool played over the Titan-Tron, ending with Teddy Long's proclamation that one of them will get "the most extreme makeover of all". Michelle is introduced first, followed by Layla. For this match, a table filled with various beauty items was set up at ringside. On the stage was a barber chair and hair-cutting implements for the post-match festivities.

The match was a messy one, with Michelle and Layla taking full advantage of everything on the table, most notably Michelle using a hot curling iron on Layla's 'bum'. In the end, Michelle caught Layla with a big boot to the face, followed by a Faith Breaker for the win. Once she was announced as the winner and got her hand raised, Michelle picked Layla up on her shoulders and headed for the stage, a look of smug confidence on her face.

On they got to the stage, Michelle dumped Layla into the barber chair. Before she could be strapped in, Layla fought back against Michelle. The two fought briefly until Layla climbed up on the chair and dove over Michelle to give her the Lay-Out. With Michelle unable to move, Layla seized the moment and struggled to lift Michelle into the chair. Once Michelle was in, Layla strapped her in so she couldn't move. Michelle realized what was about to happen and struggled against the straps holding her in, shouting "THIS ISN'T RIGHT! I WON THE MATCH! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Teddy Long's music came over the PA and he came out onto the stage with a microphone. Long told Michelle, "I only said that _one of you_ was getting their head shaved. I never said anything about winner or loser, and since you seem all ready to go, all that's left for me to say is: Have fun, Layla."

Long left the stage as Layla picked up a set of clippers and asked her former BFF, "What do you say, Michelle? A little off the top?"

Michelle screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as she felt her hair being shorn away.

The rest of the card continued, and soon it was time for the Women's Title match: Gail Kim defending against "The Glamazon", Beth Phoenix. Beth was introduced first. When she came out onto the stage, she stopped to rub Michelle's balding head for luck before making her way down to the ring. Next Gail came down, being accompanied by Tiffany. Their match was a slugfest including plenty of interference from Tiffany, and when it was all over, Beth won by DQ when Tiffany low-blowed the referee as Beth set Gail up for the Glam Slam. Beth beat both of the them up, then gave Gail and Tiffany each a Glam Slam, leaving them both laying in the ring as she headed up the ramp.

Later, just before the main event, Todd Grisham tried to get an interview with the newly-shorn Michelle McCool. Michelle kicked Todd in the crotch, causing him to drop his microphone. She then kicked him in the head, knocking him out. She picked up the microphone, looked into the camera and, with a crazed look on her face, shouted "Layla! I hope you enjoyed this because you just signed your own death certificate! This isn't over yet between us - not by a longshot! When I get my hands on you again, you'll wish all I did was shave your head!" With that, she threw the mic down on top of Grisham and stormed off.

* * *

**RAW - NOVEMBER 22, 2010 - Orlando, FL**

In light of the events of the previous night, a rematch was signed between Unified Women's Champion, Gail Kim, and Beth Phoenix. This time, however, Tiffany was banned from ringside and was told that if she went anywhere near the ring, she'd be fired. Gail was introduced first, clearly steamed that she was without her partner in crime. Beth came out next, did her usual backflip from the cornerpad and motioned her hands around her waist, signaling that the Unified Women's Championship would soon be hers.

The bell rang and the action got underway. Gail and Beth locked up, and Beth used her strength advantage to back Gail into the ropes and whip her across the ring. Gail came back and hit Beth with a shoulderblock, but 'the Glamazon' was unfazed. Gail bounced off again and tried for another shoulderblock, but got the same result. Gail bounced off a third time, but this time Beth stepped up and clotheslined her. Beth tried for a quick pin, but the ref only got up to two.

Beth grabbed Gail by the hair, brought her to her feet and applied a standing side headlock. Gail backed her into the ropes and tried to shove her off, but Beth held onto the headlock. Gail backed into the ropes again and was able to shove Beth off. Beth bounced off the ropes and hit Gail with a shoulderblock, knocking her down to the mat. Beth bounced off the ropes to come after Gail again, but she stayed down on the mat, allowing Beth to pass over her. Once Beth passed over, Gail got to her feet and tried for a leapfrog, but Beth caught her and slammed her down to the mat. Beth covered, but only got a count of two. Beth brought Gail to her feet and whipped her into the ropes, but Gail held onto the top rope and slid out of the ring under the bottom rope.

As the ref counted, Gail paced outside the ring, trying to get her bearings and break Beth's momentum. Beth didn't feel like waiting and climbed out of the ring after her. Beth chased Gail around the ringside area, back into the ring, across the ring, and out the other side. Gail stepped out onto the apron and Beth tried to drag her back in, but Gail dropped off and Hot-Shotted Beth across the top rope, snapping her back against the mat.

Now that she had broken Beth's momentum, Gail climbed back in the ring and went after her with kicks and punches. Gail brought Beth to her feet, whipped her into the ropes and caught her coming back with a flying powerslam. Gail tried for a cover, but only got two. Gail yelled at the ref for an allegedly slow count, then brought Beth to her feet for an Irish whip, but Beth reversed it, sending Gail into the ropes. Gail came back off and, as Beth tried for a clothesline, locked in a Flying Dragon.

Beth struggled to keep her vertical base against the pain that "the Submission Specialist" had her in. She dropped to one knee and the ref asked if she gave up. Beth shook her head "no" and continued to struggle. She started to feel the crowd pulling for her and was able to get back up to both feet. Gail still had the hold locked in, but Beth turned one arm, then moved the other to grab onto Gail's jaw. Beth had managed to reverse the Flying Dragon into a Human Torture Rack.

Now Gail was the one in pain, trying against all odds not to submit. Beth kept bending Gail so that her feet touched her head, but she still wouldn't give up. However, Beth thought she felt Gail tap out and released the hold prematurely. As Beth celebrated her believed victory, the ref told her the match wasn't over and Gail hadn't submitted.

Meanwhile, Gail got desperate. She reached into her halter top and pulled out a foreign object. She then charged at Beth and clocked her in the jaw, knocking out "the Glamazon". Gail landed on top of Beth and made the cover for the three-count. As the ref called for the bell, Gail slipped the object back into its hiding place and was announced as the winner of the match. Gail left the ring, reclaimed her title belt and celebrated up the aisle as the ref checked on Beth.

* * *

**SMACKDOWN - NOVEMBER 26, 2010 - Jacksonville, FL**

Tonight's match featured the return of one of WWE's Thanksgiving traditions: the Gravy Bowl match. After the events of last week's Smackdown, GM Teddy Long signed Kelly Kelly and Michelle McCool for this match. Kelly came out first, saluted the crowd and climbed into the inflatable swimming pool filled with watered down gravy located just off the stage.

Next, Michelle came out onto the stage, wearing a wig with a chinstrap to hide her now-bald head and was holding a microphone in her hand. As she came down the stairs leading to the gravy bowl, Michelle declared, "Who came up with THIS stupid idea? This is degrading and I will NOT be a part of this excuse for a match just so you horny fools in the audience can get off. Kelly, if you had as much guts as you have air whistling between your ears, you'd face me in the ring, not in this farce of a match-up." As Michelle said those words, Layla El snuck out and shoved Michelle into the gravy bowl, causing a big SPLASH! as she landed. Her work done, Layla went backstage again.

Kelly pounced on Michelle, hitting her with an axhandle and trying to hold Michelle's head under the gravy line. Michelle hammered Kelly in the gut with an elbow and fought back. The two traded fists, each trying to get an advantage. They locked up, trying to out-muscle each other. Michelle tried for a short-arm clothesline, but Kelly ducked under the arm and ripped Michelle's wig off her head.

Michelle had a shocked look on her face as she tried to hide her bald head with her arms. Kelly turned away from Michelle towards the audience, waving the wig above her head. While Kelly's back was turned, the look on Michelle's face changed from embarrassment to rage as she straightened herself up. When Kelly turned back, she got drilled right in the jaw with a big boot from Michelle. She followed up with the Faith Breaker, went for a cover and got the three-count for the win.

After she got her hand raised and was declared the winner, Michelle picked up her wig and started to put it back on her head. When she had it about 6 inches from her head, stopped and held it there as she thought. Instead of putting it on her head, Michelle threw it down on Kelly's face, stepped out of the gravy bowl and headed for the back, yelling insults to the fans as she went.


	13. Chapter 13

**RAW - NOVEMBER 29, 2010 - Philadelphia, PA**

This evening's Divas match pitted the WWE Unified Women's Champion, Gail Kim, and her tag team partner, Tiffany, against WWE's favorite female duo, the Bella Twins.

Nikki and Gail started the match for their teams. Gail's superior ring skills showed as she got an early advantage on Nikki. Gail and Tiffany worked seamlessly as a team, tagging in and out and keeping Nikki from tagging her twin sister, Brie. After a while, Gail took too long getting out of the ring and was admonished by the ref. While his back was turned, Brie seized the opportunity to roll Nikki out of the ring and take her place on the mat. When Gail got out of the ring and Tiffany tried to pick her up, Brie sprang to life and caught her in a small package. Gail barely made it into the ring in time to break up the count. Gail and Tiffany beat on Brie and set her up for a Flapjack, slamming her down to the mat and allowing Gail to get the pin on her.

In spite of the win, Gail was not satisfied. She had had enough of the Bellas and their "Twin Magic" act, and wanted to put an end to it. She rolled out of the ring, grabbed Nikki in a front facelock and DDT'ed her into the floor while Tiffany continued hammering on Brie inside the ring. Tiffany locked Brie in an Octopus Stretch as Gail slid back into the ring, playfully glided her long fingernails around Brie's face and remarked, "It would be a real shame if something were to happen to that beautiful face of yours."

Gail grabbed Brie by the hair and prepared to sink her claws into Brie's cheek - until Beth Phoenix's music came over the PA and "The Glamazon" ran down to the ring to make the save. Gail and Tiffany headed for higher ground and Beth checked on Brie to see if she was OK.

* * *

**SMACKDOWN - DECEMBER 3, 2010 - Norfolk, VA**

Tonight's match was a number one contender's match: Eve Torres would face Michelle McCool with the winner getting a title shot the following week. Gail Kim and Tiffany sat in on commentary for this one.

Michelle used her size advantage at the onset to get things on her side. She kept the advantage through a combination of chokeholds and threatening to give the ref a boot to the face whenever he tried to restore order. As she continued pummeling Eve, Layla El snuck down to ringside. She stayed out of it as the match continued and Eve started to get her second wind. Eve began countering Michelle's blows and Layla cheered her on. Eve went to whip Michelle across the ring and Layla tried to help by tripping her from outside the ring.

Unfortunately of Eve and Layla, the ref saw it and disqualified Eve, giving Michelle the win. Layla apologized to Eve profusely, but the Brit felt her blood boil as her former BFF rubbed salt in the wound by blowing a kiss to her and saying, "Thanks, Crumpet."


	14. Chapter 14

**RAW - DECEMBER 6, 2010 - Louisville, KY**

The WWE Unified Women's Champion, Gail Kim, made her way down to the ring. She had a proud look on her face as she made her way down the aisle, up the steps and into the ring. She took Justin Roberts' mic and prepared to address the fans. She told them, "You people need to show me the respect I deserve. I am the Women's Champion and I've beaten every woman in this company. I've dealt with Melina, Eve Torres, Natalya, Beth Phoenix, Layla El, Kelly Kelly and all the others. I'm not just the greatest Women's Champion ever - I AM THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD!"

As she finished speaking, the lights blinked and the 'you've got mail' chirp came over the PA. Gail gave a disgusted look and said "What now?" off-mic as Michael Cole made his way over to the podium. He announced, "I have received an e-mail from our General Manager, and I quote: Yes, Gail, you have beaten many opponents, but you are not the queen. You don't run things here, I do. Since you've done so well in your title defenses, I don't think you'd have any problem defending your title at Tables, Ladders and Chairs on December 19 - in a ladder match!"

Gail looked outraged as the fans cheered the announcement. Michael Cole continued reading the e-mail: "There will be six women competing for the title: yourself, for one. Beth Phoenix will be in as #1 contender on Raw. Michelle McCool will be in as #1 contender on Smackdown. The other participants will be determined by qualifying matches. But for tonight, since you say you've beaten all the other divas, I think it's only fitting you go against a woman you've never faced before."

With that, an entrance theme that hadn't been heard in ages came over the PA and flames came out of the floor of the stage. A woman unfamiliar to many newer members of the WWE Universe walked out onto the stage.

**JERRY LAWLER**: Oh my God, Hell has officially frozen over! I never thought we'd ever see HER here!

**MICHAEL COLE**: Talk about Vintage WWE!

The fans were going absolutely crazy as Alundra Blayze made her way down the aisle. As soon as she stepped into the ring, Gail charged at her and Alundra leveled her with a clothesline. Gail got up and Alundra knocked her back down with another clothesline. Gail got up, Alundra grabbed her and whipped her into the ropes. Alundra prepared to deliver a superkick, but Gail held onto the ropes. Gail turned to the audience and pointed at her brain, telling them how smart she was, anticipating the move. When she turned back, Alundra took a step forward and superkicked her anyway, sending Gail through the ropes and down to the floor.

Gail walked around outside the ring, trying to catch her breath and formulate a new game plan. She climbed back up onto the apron, where Alundra punched her and suplexed her back into the ring. Alundra tried for a cover and only got a count of two. She brought Gail to her feet and whipped her into the corner, following up with a knee to the gut. Alundra worked Gail over with karate kicks until Gail was able to reach the ropes, prompting the ref to get Alundra to back off.

The two locked up again and Gail raked Alundra's eyes with her fingers. Gail followed up with some karate kicks of her own. Gail picked up Alundra and bodyslammed her to the mat, following up with a kneedrop to the chest. Gail tried for a cover, but only got a count of two. Gail brought Alundra to her feet and slugged her in the face with a closed fist. Gail didn't care about the ref's warnings and slugged her again. For good measure, Gail grabbed Alundra by the hair and slammed her head into the mat. Gail again tried for a cover and only got two. Gail applied a rear chinlock on Alundra, but Alundra started feeling her second wind and began fighting to get back to her feet. The crowd got behind her struggle and once she got to her feet, a few well-placed elbows got Gail to release the hold.

Now back in control, Alundra grabbed Gail by the hair, ran her across the ring and slammed her head-first into the turnbuckle. She whipped Gail across the ring and followed her in with a clothesline. Alundra worked Gail over in corner with more karate kicks, then moved her to the middle of the ropes for an Irish Whip. Gail reversed it and sent Alundra into the ropes. Gail tried to set up for a back bodydrop, but Alundra dove over her and tried for a Sunset Flip. Gail struggled to stay on her feet as Alundra tried to pull her down to the mat. Gail dropped down with her knees on Alundra's shoulders. As the ref made the count, Gail reached out and grabbed the bottom rope for extra leverage to keep Alundra down and get the three-count.

After the match, Alundra argued with the ref that Gail had held the ropes during the fall, but since he didn't see it, it didn't matter. Outraged, Alundra grabbed Gail before she could leave the ring. Alundra gave Gail a few well-placed karate kicks before locking her arms around Gail and delivering a Backdraft to the Women's Champion. Alundra's music came over the PA and she raised her arms to the crowd before leaving the ringside area, leaving Gail lying in the center of the ring.

_(A/N: For those of you who don't remember, Alundra Blayze was Madusa's name when she wrestled in the WWF in the mid-90's. I had her make an appearance here after I read an interview with her where she said the only way she'd accept a WWE Hall Of Fame induction is if she got a match against the current Women's Champion.)_

* * *

**SMACKDOWN - DECEMBER 10, 2010 - Dayton, OH**

In a rare heel-vs.-heel match, WWE Unified Women's Champion Gail Kim was scheduled to defend against Michelle McCool tonight. Matt Striker and Todd Grisham recapped last week's number-one contender's match leading to Michelle winning by DQ to get the title shot. Michelle made her way to the ring first. Even though most fans hated her and booed her, she was a regular on Smackdown and got a few cheers. Her opponent's reception wasn't better. Gail and her co-conspirator, Tiffany, made their way down and into the ring, getting an equal amount of boos.

As Gail's music died down, Michelle took the mic and said "All of you here in the audience are going to witness history tonight. I will once again become WWE Women's Champion - after I beat 'Fail Kim' here." A few cheers came from the crowd, but not from across the ring. Gail was irate over what Michelle said and didn't even wait for the bell before going after her. Tiffany stepped out of the ring and let Gail go to work.

Gail punched Michelle and backed her into the corner. Gail continued hitting her with fists and karate kicks. Michelle raked Gail's eyes, then switched places with Gail and pounded her into the corner with closed fists. Michelle whipped Gail across the ring into the opposite corner. Michelle tried to follow up with a clothesline, but Gail sidestepped the move and Michelle hit the corner. Gail followed up with karate kicks and climbed up onto the second rope. She punched Michelle in the face with 10 closed fists, the crowd counting along with each one. After the tenth, Gail tried for a huricanrana but Michelle blocked it, grabbed Gail and tried for a Faith-Breaker. Before she could execute the move, Tiffany grabbed Gail's hand and pulled her out of Michelle's grasp and out of the ring. As Gail and Tiffany tried to come up with a new strategy, Layla El and Kaval were shown backstage, watching the match on a monitor.

Gail got her bearings back and climbed back up on the apron. Michelle punched her in the face and flipped Gail over the ropes, back into the ring. As Gail reeled, Michelle picked up her and bodyslammed her back down to the mat. She followed up with a legdrop and went for the cover, but the ref only got up to two. Michelle applied a rear chinlock, using her bent knee for extra leverage on the Women's Champion. Gail struggled to get back to her feet and Michelle switched to a standing side headlock on Gail. Gail backed Michelle into the ropes and shoved her off across the ring. Michelle bounced off the ropes and came back with a shoulderblock to Gail. Michelle bounced off the ropes again. Gail stayed down on the mat and Michelle passed over her to bounce off on the other side. As Michelle hit the ropes, Tiffany tripped her, causing her to fall face-first into the mat. Gail pounced on the opportunity and ground Michelle's face into the mat. Gail picked Michelle up by her ears and slammed her head down to the mat. She tried for a cover but only got a count of two.

It was time for Gail to take over. Gail went after Michelle with body blows and backed her into the corner. She hit Michelle with shoulderblocks while holding onto the second rope, pulling herself in. Gail whipped Michelle across the ring, but Michelle reversed it and sent Gail into the opposite corner. Michelle went to follow-up with a shoulderblock of her own, but Gail moved out of the way and Michelle went between the ropes, hitting her shoulder against the ringpost. While Gail distracted the ref, Tiffany got a few shots in on Michelle as she was still between the ropes, reeling from hitting her shoulder on the post. Gail pulled Michelle out of the ropes and delivered a German suplex, slamming Michelle down to the mat. Gail held Michelle in a bridge, but only got a two-count. Gail locked in a Japanese armbar to work the injured shoulder of Michelle. Michelle writhed in agony from the hold.

Michelle would not submit to the armbar, however. Despite the pain she was suffering, she struggled over and made it to the ropes, forcing a break. Gail released the hold, but the damage was done and Michelle was clearly not 100 percent, nursing her shoulder. Michelle made it to her feet, using the ropes to help herself up. As she stood backed up against the ropes, Tiffany grabbed onto Michelle's pants so she couldn't move. Gail got in some karate kicks and bounced off the ropes to charge at her. Michelle bent down and backdropped Gail over the top rope, causing her to land on Tiffany. Gail hit her head on the floor as she landed. She and Tiffany struggled to get to their feet, but both of them were dazed after the hit and Gail couldn't get back into the ring before the 10-count. Tony Chimel announced "Here is your winner, as a result of a count-out, Michelle McCool!" Michelle raised her arms in triumph and celebrated her victory.

Her celebration would be short-lived. Gail chop-blocked Michelle's leg out from under her from behind, knocking her down to the mat. Gail and Tiffany dragged Michelle over to the corner by her long legs. Both of them slid out of the ring and pulled Michelle's legs through. On the floor, outside the ring, Gail and Tiffany each took a leg. Gail counted "One ... Two ... THREE!" On "three", Gail and Tiffany pulled Michelle's legs forward and 'posted' her against the solid steel ringpost. As Michelle lay in pain, Gail climbed back into the ring, grabbed her arms and locked in a Flying Dragon. Meanwhile, outside the ring, Tiffany adjusted Michelle's legs and applied a figure four leglock - around the solid steel ringpost! Michelle SCREAMED in pain at the double submission holds, but with both arms and both legs tied up, she had no way to free herself. Michelle continued to scream until the pain became too great and she passed out. Satisfied that they had taught Michelle a lesson, Gail and Tiffany released her, gave each other a high-five and left the ringside area, passing by the medical personnel as they left.

The EMT's examined Michelle as Matt and Todd recapped the match, then they put her on a stretcher to be taken from ringside. Later, as Michelle was being loaded into the ambulance to be taken to the hospital, a crowd of superstars watched. Right in the middle, Layla El watched with a blank expression on her face. She didn't know how to react to what had just happened.


	15. Chapter 15

**RAW - DECEMBER 13, 2010 - New Orleans, LA**

Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler recapped the announcement from last week that Gail Kim would have to defend the WWE Unified Women's Championship in a ladder match at the Tables, Ladders and Chairs pay-per-view and set up the first qualifying match of the evening: Melina vs. Maryse, with Ted DiBiase in her corner. They had a normal 3-minute women's match, ending with Ted tripping Melina, allowing Maryse to grab her and hit the French Kiss for the win.

* * *

**SUPERSTARS - DECEMBER 16, 2010**

In the second qualifying match, it was Natalya vs. Tamina. The two had a long, solid old-school style match with lots of mat-wrestling and counter-wrestling, and ended with Natalya locking Tamina in the Sharpshooter for the submission victory. As Nattie celebrated after the match, Gail walked out onto the stage with her title belt over her shoulder. Nattie signaled that she would climb the ladder and take the title. Gail waved her finger at Nattie and shook her head "No" as Tiffany came over the crowd barrier, slid into the ring and attacked Natalya. Tiffany got a few hits in and went to whip Nattie across the ring. Nattie reversed it, sending Tiffany in, and caught her with a spinebuster. Afterwards, Nattie stood with a foot on Tiffany's stomach and told Gail, "THIS is going to be YOU this Sunday".

* * *

**SMACKDOWN - DECEMBER 17, 2010 - Lafayette, LA**

Matt Striker and Todd Grishman recapped the Unified Women's Championship match between Gail Kim and Michelle McCool from last week, including Gail and Tiffany's double submission holds on Michelle. They then informed the viewing audience that Michelle was taken to a local medical facility and even though she's at home recovering tonight, she will be at Tables, Ladders and Chairs.

Layla El was sitting on a bench in the Divas dressing room. She sat with her elbows on her knees, and her chin was resting on her hands, a sad expression on her face. She was lost in silent thought when Kelly Kelly came up to her and asked, "Are you okay, Layla?"

Layla turned to Kelly and said, "To tell the truth, I really don't know, after what happened to Michelle last week. We were the best of friends, then the worst of enemies. We've beaten each other all over the country. Then after what happened last week, ... I don't know anymore. Part of me thinks she deserved it for how mean she is, but another part of me says that no one should have to go through what she did. That wasn't punishment - that was TORTURE! I've spent the last three months driving Michelle crazy and I'd do it all again in a heartbeat, but Gail and Tiffany were trying to permanently injure her and end her career, and I just don't know how to feel, if that makes any sense. Listen, I have to get ready for my match. Thanks for letting me air it out, Kelly." With that, Layla stood up and left.

Kelly called after her, "Anytime. Good luck."

Matt Striker and Todd Grisham brought up the ladder match for the Unified Women's Championship at the Tables, Ladders and Chairs pay-per-view. They quickly recapped the qualifying matches from Raw and Superstars and told the viewers there was one more qualifying match left, and it was coming up next: Layla El vs. Alicia Fox. With that, Alicia made her way to the ring, followed by Layla. Alicia put up a good fight, but Layla was just too much for her and hit the Lay-Out for the win.

_(A/N: For those of you keeping score at home, this now makes the match at TLC Gail Kim (c) vs. Beth Phoenix vs. Michelle McCool vs. Natalya vs. Maryse vs. Layla El. First one to climb the ladder and retrieve the belt becomes the new WWE Unified Women's Champion. I know I haven't used Maryse much in this story, mainly because I liked her with Ted DiBiase. However, I needed another heel for the ladder match. Alicia Fox and Rosa Mendes are basically jobbers, Vickie Guerrero's not a wrestler and I didn't want to use Tiffany. I know this was a lean chapter but hopefully, the next one will make up for it.)_


	16. Chapter 16

**TABLES LADDERS AND CHAIRS - DECEMBER 19, 2010 - Houston, TX**

A video package, recapping the events in the women's division played and then it was time for the ladder match for the WWE Unified Women's Championship. The belt hung from the ceiling as the introductions were made. Gail Kim came down to the ring first, accompanied by Tiffany. Layla El was next followed by Natalya, Maryse (accompanied by Ted DiBiase), Beth Phoenix and finally, Michelle McCool. Michelle did not seem to have any lasting pain from the torture she went through over a week earlier, but she wore a knee brace on her left leg. She got a mixed reaction from the crowd: some positive, some negative. Michelle gave no reaction as she made her way to the ring.

Once Michelle climbed in the ring, it was time to begin the match. Beth went straight for Michelle, still fuming over being called 'Glamaman'. Maryse went after Layla and Gail slugged it out with Natalya. Gail got an early advantage and threw Nattie out of the ring through the ropes. As Nattie landed outside the ring, Tiffany picked up a ladder and pushed it into the ring over the bottom rope. As Gail went to pick it up, Nattie dove on the ladder outside the ring, causing it to go up and hit Gail in the jaw. Nattie shoved the ladder into the ring, then slugged Tiffany and climbed back in herself. Nattie set up the ladder and began to climb up, but Gail pulled her off and started to climb up herself. Nattie pulled her off and began climbing up again. Gail went under the ladder and punched Nattie in the stomach, causing her to fall off the ladder.

Meanwhile, Maryse and Layla fought in the corner. Maryse had Layla backed in and shoulderblocked her into the corner. Maryse then climbed onto the second rope and began hitting Layla with closed fists. Layla shoved Maryse off, causing her to land on the mat hard. Layla went to follow up, but Ted tripped her, causing her to land head-first on Maryse's lower abdominal region.

Elsewhere, Michelle and Beth continued slugging it out. Beth grabbed Michelle, picked her up and bodyslammed her to the mat. Beth followed up by grabbing Michelle's legs and slingshotting her into the ladder in the middle of the ring. Michelle reeled as she hit the ladder and dropped to the mat. Natalya threw Gail out of the ring and went after Michelle. Nattie slugged Michelle and placed her in between the two halves of the ladder, then jumped up and legdropped it, turning Michelle into a ladder sandwich.

Outside the ring, Gail and Tiffany grabbed another ladder to bring in. They rammed it top-first into Beth's stomach and Gail rolled back into the ring. Gail pulled the ladder in, but before she could do anything with it, Layla dropkicked the ladder, sending Gail into the corner. Michelle managed to free herself from the middle of the ladder she was intertwined in and knocked Beth out of the ring. Michelle then set up the ladder and began to climb up. As she neared the top, Natalya pushed Michelle's feet out from under her, causing her to fall to the mat. Nattie began to climb up the ladder herself. Maryse attempted to stop her, but Nattie pie-faced her and shoved her off. As Nattie had her fingers on the belt and steadied herself to unfasten it, Michelle gave the ladder a big boot, causing it to fall over and sent Nattie down to the mat. Michelle reset the ladder, but before she could start climbing, Beth grabbed her and punched her in the face. Layla saw the opportunity and went for the ladder, but Gail grabbed her and stopped her. Gail and Layla fought until Gail set her up to whip her across the ring. Beth did the same with Michelle and the two former Team Lay-Cool members crashed into each other in the middle of the ring.

All other action stopped as Michelle and Layla stood and realized where they were. Michelle and Layla circled each other briefly until Michelle tried for a punch, but Layla blocked it and delivered one of her own. Gail went after Layla, but Layla shoved her aside with ease and was ready when Michelle tried for another punch. Layla blocked it and delivered two shots of her own. Before she could follow up, Gail clipped Layla's legs out from under her and Beth clotheslined Michelle out of the ring, taking herself with her. Maryse went to go up the ladder, but Nattie caught her from underneath and powerbombed her off of the ladder.

Outside the ring, Beth and Michelle continued fighting. Michelle got the upper hand and had Beth backed up against the ring post. Michelle tried for a big boot, but Beth moved aside and Michelle booted the ring post! Beth followed up by kicking Michelle in her braced knee, causing her to collapse to the floor, reeling in pain from two damaged legs. Beth rolled back in the ring to continue fighting. She picked up one of the ladders and used it to knock Layla AND Gail in the head and out of the ring. Beth set up the ladder and began climbing. Natalya began climbing up the other side. At the top of the ladder, the two began punching each other.

Meanwhile, Ted DiBiase decided to interject himself into the match. He gave Layla and Gail each a Million Dollar Slam, then climbed into the ring and toppled the ladder Nattie and Beth were fighting on, causing both of them to fall to the mat. He then set up the ladder again and called for Maryse to climb up for the win. Maryse lowered her head, shook it and did her trademark hair-flip before she began climbing.

Kaval had seen enough of what was going on and ran down to ringside. He laid out Ted and as Maryse was inches away from grabbing the belt for the win, he spin-kicked the ladder, causing her to fall off. Kaval then slid out of the ring to check on Layla as Tiffany was checking on Gail.

Michelle struggled to her feet and rolled back inside the ring. Nattie rolled out of the ring to try and regain her presence of mind. Beth got to her feet and tried for the ladder again. Maryse punched her and did her best to pull her off. Beth stepped off, picked Maryse up and gave her a Glam-Slam, but before she could do anything else, Michelle hit her with a diving clothesline. Kaval revived Layla and rolled her back into the ring. She saw the opportunity and went for the ladder.

On the other side of the ring, Gail was still loopy and Tiffany did her best to revive her. Seeing Layla heading for the ladder, Tiffany couldn't let her take Gail's title without a fight. Tiffany rolled Gail into the ring and climbed in herself. Tiffany set up the other ladder, then picked up Gail in a fireman's carry and began climbing it. Layla neared the top of her ladder about the same time Tiffany did on hers with Gail. Unencumbered, Layla punched Tiffany in the face to knock her off. Tiffany held on for all she could as Gail struggled to remove the belt from its hanging place.

It was not to be for Tiffany and Gail. Michelle, with two bad legs and already drained from the match, got to her feet under Tiffany's ladder and used the last of her strength to push Tiffany's legs out from under her, causing her and Gail to fall in a heap to the mat before collapsing herself. Layla was then able to retrieve the belt and win the match.

Justin Roberts announced "Here is your winner, and NEW WWE Unified Women's Champion, ... LAYLA EL!" Layla slid down the ladder and Kaval caught her in a big hug as they celebrated her title victory.

* * *

Later, after she had showered and changed, Layla and Kaval were heading out when they passed by Michelle. Michelle was sitting on a road case, still in her wrestling attire. Michelle looked up and said, "Congratulations, Crumpet."

Layla smiled and replied, "Thanks", then the smile left her face and she sarcastically asked, "Let me guess: you want my first title defense, right?"

"No", Michelle insisted. "Layla, I don't want us to fight anymore. Can we be friends again?"

Layla was not affected by Michelle's words and asked, "Why? Oh, I get it: You think if we're friends again, you can leech onto me and declare yourself co-champion again? Is it something like that, Michelle?"

Michelle said, "No. Nothing like that at all. I don't blame you for not trusting me. I haven't exactly been the trustworthy type, but while I was in the hospital, I had a lot of time to really think about how I've lived my life. I thought I had been happy because I was a champion and that without that belt, I was nothing. The more I thought about it, the more I realized it wasn't being a champion that made me happy. It was having someone to share the experience with. I discovered that victories and titles didn't bring me happiness. It was opening my heart and being with someone special that made me happy. Layla, I'm sorry I treated you as underling instead of as an equal, and I'm sorry for beating on you all those times. I don't care if I never win another title as long as I live: I just want my best friend back."

Layla listened to Michelle's words and she heard the sincerity in Michelle's voice. She also knew Michelle had NEVER apologized for anything before, so she HAD to be serious about it. Layla told Michelle, "If it means anything, I'm sorry for costing you all those matches, and I'm really sorry for cutting off all your hair. Can you ever forgive me for that?"

Michelle raised a finger and said, "On one condition: you have to forgive ME for what I did. What do you say?" With that, Michelle stood up, held her arms open and gave a smile. Layla paused, then stepped forward and embraced her one-time, and now once-again, BFF.

As the two hugged each other, Kaval silently smiled and gave two thumbs-up. Michelle and Layla let go of each other, looked at Kaval and each put a hand on his shoulder. Layla yelled, "Get in here!" and the two pulled him in for a three-way hug.


	17. Chapter 17

**RAW - DECEMBER 20, 2010 - Austin, TX**

Tonight's women's match continued one of WWE's holiday traditions: the Santa's Little Helper match. The first team for the evening was Gail Kim and Tiffany. Gail wore a red outfit with white fur trim not unlike her usual ring attire, and Tiffany wore a similar outfit. Their opponents for tonight: the recently-reunited team of Michelle McCool and the new WWE Unified Women's Champion, Layla El. Both of them wore matching red and white dresses with shiny black leather belts around the middle and Santa hats on their heads. Kaval accompanied them to the ring, wearing his white pants and a Santa hat.

Once they got in the ring, Michelle and Layla stood on the second ropes in the corners nearest the main camera and saluted the fans who now cheered enthusiatically for Team Lay-Cool. Michelle and Layla hopped off the corners and moved to the center of the ring with Kaval. Michelle slipped a piece of mistletoe out from under her Santa hat and held it over Kaval's head as she said "Simply ..." and Layla finished with "... Flawless". The two then simultaneously kissed Kaval on the cheek. Michelle and Layla removed their Santa hats and showed off Layla's new hairdo: in a show of newly-refound Lay-Cool solidarity, Layla had cut her hair short - not anywhere near as buzzed as Michelle's was, but short nonetheless. Kaval wished them good luck and stepped out of the ring with their Santa hats and Layla's title belt.

Layla and Gail started the match. The two locked up and Gail got a side headlock on Layla. Layla shoved her off into the ropes and Gail came back with a shoulderblock, knocking the Women's Champ down to the mat. Gail dropped an elbow and but the boots to Layla. Layla struggled to get back up and Gail applied another headlock. Layla shoved her off again and when Gail came back, she dropped her with a clothesline. Layla bounced off the ropes, but Tiffany gave her a knee to the back as she did. Michelle stepped into the ring, but the ref stopped her. As he tried to get her out of the ring, Gail grabbed Layla's legs and gave her a slingshot into their corner. Michelle got out of the ring as Gail tagged Tiffany in.

Tiffany went after Layla with forearm shots. Tiffany whipped Layla into the ropes and followed her in with a knee to the gut. Layla did a 360 as she hit Tiffany's leg and Tiff followed up with a measured elbow drop. Tiffany went for a cover but Michelle broke it up. As the ref argued with Michelle to get out of the ring, Tiffany dragged Layla over to her corner and laid her across her knee as Gail came off the second rope with an elbow. Tiffany loudly slapped her hands together just before she stepped out of the ring, to make it sound like there was a tag. Michelle once again stepped out of the ring and the ref turned his attention back to the match.

Gail continued pounding on Layla. Gail held Layla in a reverse chinlock, deliberately positioning herself oh-so-close to Michelle in the corner, just outside of reach. Layla struggled for the tag. She gave Gail an elbow to the gut and went for the tag, but Tiffany hopped into the ring to bait the ref into not seeing it. The crowd cheered when Layla made the tag, then booed as the ref ordered Michelle out of the ring after not seeing the tag. Gail dragged Layla back across the ring to her corner, tagged Tiffany and held her open to allow her partner to hit Layla. Tiffany whipped Layla into the ropes for a back bodydrop, but Layla made a desperation move and kicked Tiffany in the face. Both women went down to the mat, both in need of making a tag. Each struggled to make it to their corners. Tiffany made it to tag Gail first, but she couldn't get in in time to prevent Layla from tagging Michelle.

The crowd erupted as the tag was made and Michelle came in. Gail instantly begged off and Michelle shook her fists at Gail. Michelle grabbed Gail by the hair and slugged her. Still holding her by the hair, Michelle kept pulling Gail back in for more closed fists. Michelle whipped Gail into the ropes and gave her a big boot, causing her to fall out of the ring. Tiffany charged across the ring and jumped on Michelle's back, but Michelle grabbed her by the hair, snapped her over her shoulder down to the mat, then followed up with a legdrop.

Michelle picked Tiffany up and whipped her into the ropes, catching her with a big boot to the jaw. Tiffany was too close to the ropes and fell back into them instead of going down. Michelle grabbed Tiffany, picked her up, put her into position and delivered a Faith-Breaker. But Michelle wasn't done yet. She tagged her partner in. As Layla climbed to the top rope, Michelle dragged Tiffany into position and Team Lay-Cool then finished her off with a Rocket Launcher. Layla made the cover and the ref made the three-count. The bell rang and the match was over, with Lay-Cool as the winners. Kaval climbed into the ring to help them celebrate and Gail slid in to check on Tiffany. Gail rolled her partner over to the side of the ring nearest the aisle.

As Gail started to step out onto the apron, Michelle grabbed her by the hair, pulled her back in and asked, "Just where do you think YOU'RE going?", then kicked Tiffany off the apron, down to the floor. Michelle threw her to Kaval and he locked the former Women's Champion in a front facelock. Michelle and Layla pulled Gail's shorts down, then pulled her thong down, just enough to show her bare derriere to the crowd. Gail struggled to free herself as Kaval held onto her.

Michelle and Layla removed the black leather belts they were wearing around their waists. Layla 'shined up' Gail's bare butt with her sleeve, then motioned towards Gail and said, "After you".

Michelle replied, "No, after you" as she motioned towards their victim.

Layla responded, "No, I insist. After you", and motioned towards Gail again.

Michelle nodded and said, "Thank you." With that, Michelle waved her belt over her head, then SMACKED it across Gail's rear end. Gail yelled out "OW!" and Layla took her turn. Layla went for a backhanded strike across Gail's buttocks, but managed to get an equally loud "OW!" out of her.

Michelle and Layla went back and forth, taking turns spanking Gail with their belts and turning her hindquarters as red as their outfits. Each one gave her 10 lashes, and each one was greeted by an increasingly loud "OW!" from Gail. When they had finished, they told Kaval to release her. Gail pulled up her shorts and scurried out of the ring.

She helped Tiffany up and headed up the aisle, rubbing her sore fanny as she did so. As they headed up the aisle, the TitanTron showed the replay of Gail's spanking, featuring an extreme close-up of her bare tush getting spanked. Gail's face turned as red as her butt now was and Tiffany bit her lip, trying not to laugh as Gail ran up the ramp in embarrassment and headed backstage. Team Lay-Cool continued celebrating in the ring with their new-found legions of fans.

**THE END**


End file.
